A Crow Who Lost his Sun
by Ray Kirkland
Summary: Tras conocer a Hinata, Kageyama elige dejar su vida como asesino al lado de Oikawa para proteger a Hinata. Sin embargo Oikawa lo busca, atacándolo y dejándolo en coma por cinco años. Cuando despierta, creyendo que Hinata está muerto, Kageyama decide buscar venganza contra Oikawa y los otros que lo separaron de Hinata. /AU/Adapatación de Kill Bill/KageHina
1. Defendiendo el nido

**Título: **'A Cros who lost his sun' (Un cuervo que perdió su sol)

**Pareja: **Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shouyou

**Adapatación: **Ésta historia es una adaptación de Kill Bill, si ya sé rara la mezcla pero qué se le va a hacer, varios aspectos de la película fueron modificados de acuerdo a los personajes.

**Disclaimer: **Reitero, es una 'pseudo'-adaptación de Kill Bill, la película le pertenece a Quentin Tarantino, y los personajes son de Haikyuu que tampoco me pertenece ;n; /3

_Dedicado especialmente a Sophia, Marie y Nino_, _ gracias muchachas por ayudarme a elegir el título y otros ajustes. Espero les guste._

By Ray Kirkland.

* * *

><p>•<p>

"**La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío"**

"**Nada en la tierra puede compensar la pérdida de alguien que te ha amado."**

•

Respirar era un martirio. Sentía que su garganta ardía con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba. El tragar sangre no ayudaba, pero era inevitable. El tener un par de costillas rotas y que el solo mover su pecho fuera una agonía, tampoco ayudaba. Su piel estaba cubierta de sangre y sudor, y las heridas en su cuerpo le ardían. Sus brazos ya no respondían.

Era un verdadero martirio, y aunque deseaba más que nada poder cerrar los ojos y dejar de sentir todo, no podía. Trataba desesperadamente de buscar en aquel lugar a alguien. A ese alguien que había jurado proteger. La misma persona por la cual le habían hecho eso.

"K-Kageyama…" –el sonido de su voz lo atrajo y movió su cabeza hacia un costado. Lo divisó no muy lejos de ahí, un par de ojos marrones lo miraban con miedo y angustia. No confiaba en su voz, si intentaba hablar seguramente escupiría sangre y eso solo angustiaría más al otro. Deseaba poder decirle que todo saldría bien, pero ni el mismo podía asegurarlo. Lo había neutralizado por completo, no podía defenderse, menos defenderlo a él.

El sonido de pasos captó su atención, sabía quién era. La misma persona que había organizado todo, la misma que no había movido ni un dedo mientras los otros lo torturaban, la persona que, hace no mucho, jamás habría creído que le haría eso, la persona de la cual había tratado de escapar…pero que de todas formas le había atrapado.

Divisó su figura agachándose para verlo más de cerca, una sonrisa seria y neutral estaba en su rostro. Eso no era señal de nada bueno.

"Tobio-chan –su voz era neutral, ni molesta, ni rabiosa, ni feliz- Crees que soy sádico ¿Verdad? –sacó un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar la sangre de sus boca con muy poca delicadeza, Kageyama trató de apartarse pero no tenía fuerzas, le miró con odio y la vez con miedo, apretó sus dientes con rabia- pero te equivocas, lo sería quizás con cualquier otro, pero no contigo Tobio-chan –le sonrió haciéndole una caricia, se levantó- quiero creer que aún ahora eres lo suficientemente consciente de que no hay nada sádico en mis acciones…tú te lo buscaste –dijo mirando a un costado donde el otro se encontraba, Kageyama se tensó- Tobio-chan ahora mismo" –dijo sacando un arma.

"N-no…" –masculló al adivinar hacia donde apuntaría.

"Éste soy yo…-el arma se alzó en cámara lenta, pero fue dirigida hacia donde se hallaba tendido en el piso, hacia su cabeza- …más masoquista que nunca"

"Oi-kawa…-sa…n-no…le hagas nada por f…" –no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, solo alcanzó a oír el grito de varios y un 'click'.

Se oyó en la estancia un disparo junto con un grito desgarrador…

Todo se volvió negro…

•

**A Crow Who Lost his Sun**

•

**Capítulo Uno: Defendiendo el nido**

Una tarde, su maestro le había llamado un verdadero cuervo. Pues tenía todas las cualidades de aquella ave inteligente y mordaz, que lo hacían un perfecto guerrero. Pero le faltaba todavía algo y ese 'algo', era 'algo qué proteger'…

"…no encontrarás la plenitud en solo asesinar, pronto descubrirás que la vida será insulsa de esa manera, sentirás un vacío en tu pecho, sentirás que hace falta luz en tu vida. Entonces deberás encontrar algo qué proteger…los cuervos encuentran una pareja y esa es su pareja durante toda su vida, cuando ésta muere, ellos no buscan otra pareja, esperan su propia muerte en soledad. Algún día encontrarás a quién proteger y abandonarás todo por esa persona… lo harás sin pestañear. Y tendrás que defender tu nido con saña y utilizando todo lo que te he enseñado, deberás sacarle los ojos y matar a todo aquel que sea una amenaza, porque si fallas y te arrebatan aquello que amas, sentirás de vació todavía peor, y no hallarás consuelo en nada…"

Su maestro le había leído el futuro esa tarde, porque unos años después experimento aquel vació que le describió. Tenía dinero, lujos y poder. Pero no hallaba la felicidad en nada.

Hasta que lo encontró, ese 'algo' qué proteger, encontró el sol que iluminó su vida sumida en penumbras, y no dudo ni un instante en abandonar todo por estar a su lado y protegerlo… no sabía que al poco tiempo de tener su sol acabaría perdiéndolo…

•

•

Se encontraba tirado en el piso, la herida en su pierna no paraba de sangrar, pero aun así se las arregló para arrastrarse hacia la puerta. No muy lejos de ahí lo vio, se disponía a irse y en sus brazos cargaba a una pequeña niña de cabello anaranjado que parecía estar dormida.

"N-Natsu..." -tenía que recuperarla.

"Si yo fuera tú -dijo el hombre- no me movería, solo conseguirás que el sangrado aumente y mueras más rápido. Oikawa-san no me ordenó asesinar a nadie, así que te di la oportunidad de vivir, si la desperdicias es problema tuyo. Con permiso" -salió por la puerta dirigiéndose afuera donde un auto estacionado le esperaba. No alcanzó a verlo irse, solo escuchó el sonido del motor arrancando y luego alejándose. Se dejó caer en el suelo apretando los puños, comenzaba a perder el conocimiento.

Habían pasado unos minutos cuando escuchó pasos y voces, ya estaba apunto de desmayarse, sintió que alguien le alzaba y luego hacia presión en su herida. Sintió las manos de alguien golpeando su mejilla, escuchó la voz de alguien que quería pidiéndole que resistiera.

"Tsuki -apenas pudo murmurar-...se la llevaron..." -y todo se desvaneció.

Solo la culpa y la rabia seguían ahí.

•

**(Horas después)**

•

Ya comenzaba a oscurecer, en aquel camino tranquilo y silencioso divisó a lo lejos las luces rojas y azules acelerando un poco para llegar cuanto antes. Estacionó el auto junto a las ambulancias, y se bajó del auto apresuradamente. Una mujer paramédica le esperaba en la puerta de lo que era un pequeño restaurant. Era hermosa y joven, de cabello negro y largo, lucía bastante tranquila pese a la situación.

"Oficial Takeda" –le saludó.

"Dame los detalles" –le preguntó con seriedad.

"Pues…es una verdadera masacre…no hay mucho más que decir"

"¿Cifras?"

"Nueve cadáveres"

Takeda mantuvo la compostura, a lo largo de su carrera nunca se había encargado de un caso similar, por lo que no sabía qué esperar. Cuando cruzó la puerta del restaurant sintió primero que las tripas se le revolvían amenazando con devolver su última comida, pero supo mantenerse sereno.

En el recinto, que no era más que un comedor tradicional con una barra de comida y bebidas, se hallaban dispersos 9 cadáveres. Alrededor las mesas y los cojines estaban destrozados, en el suelo había astillas, pedazos de platos y comida y casquillos de balas. Los otros oficiales ya habían señalado las evidencias y marcado los cadáveres. Uno de ellos se acercó a Takeda sujetando unas hojas.

"Al parecer habían reservado el lugar para celebrar algo, cuatro de ellos son trabajadores del lugar y el resto son civiles. Todos murieron por pérdida de sangre tras haber sido disparados por diversas armas de fuego, murieron rápidamente...bueno menos uno que murió por un trauma en la cabeza y diversas contusiones" –le indicó.

"¿Quién? –el oficial le condujo hasta el centro del lugar donde un cuerpo se hallaba tendido boca arriba sobre el piso, su cabeza yacía sobre un gran charco de sangre. Efectivamente a diferencia de los demás que tenían solo heridas de balas, él no tenía ni una sola en su cuerpo, en vez de eso tenía moretones y cortaduras, y otras heridas similares. La única herida de bala que tenía estaba al costado izquierdo de su cabeza. Era como si lo hubieran torturado y luego le hubieran dado el golpe final. - ¿Lo identificaron?" –preguntó Takeda.

"Hace poco lo logramos, cuando investigamos a los demás trabajadores, descubrimos que faltaba uno cuando fueron a buscar a su departamento lo encontraron vacío. Al parecer vivía ahí con su hermana menor que también está desaparecida y él –dijo señalando al cuerpo- su nombre es Kageyama Tobio"

"¿Algún registro?"

"Nada, todavía estamos buscando, también al otro muchacho y a la niña"

"Ya veo… buen trabajo" –el otro oficial se alejó.

"¿Qué sospecha oficial?"- le preguntó la mujer.

"Bueno, esto fue trabajo de profesionales. Unos…cinco o cuatro quizás. Fuertes, rápidos, fríos… –Takeda se sintió un escalofrío y volvió a ver al muchacho tendido en el suelo, se veía bastante joven, y estaba tan lastimado- ¿Por qué te torturaron solo a ti?...a los demás les dieron una muerte rápida pero por qué no a ti…"

"Quien...quién podría haber hecho esto –dijo ella mirándolo fijamente, tenía sus puños fuertemente apretados y parecía estar indignada- quién podría haberles hecho ésto a ellos..."

Takeda solo asintió; y miró una última vez al muchacho, cuando un movimiento le alertó. Por un instante le pareció que su dedo se había movido. Sacudió la cabeza, un tiro en la cabeza no era algo de lo cual se podía sobrevivir fácilmente. Entonces el muchacho tosió sangre y se sacudió ligeramente.

"¡E-Está vivo!" –gritó Takeda.

"¡La ambulancia!" –la mujer salió a traer una camilla junto a otros que se apuraron para llevarlo de inmediato a un hospital. Takeda se arrodilló junto al muchacho y le tomó de la mano tratándole de dar fuerzas.

"No te rindas Kageyama-kun, debes vivir" –le dijo.

Un mes después, tras una cirugía riesgosa y semanas en la sala de cuidados intensivos conectado a todo tipo de aparatos y con su vida pendiendo de un hilo, Kageyama se encontraba ya fuera de peligro, pero en estado de coma. Pese a todo, había sobrevivido, aunque desconocían el tiempo en que estaría en ese estado. Lo transfirieron a una habitación privada donde diariamente se harían cargo de su cuidado.

Un día, ingresó al hospital un muchacho con un peinado algo extraño y un parche en el ojo. Caminó como si nada por los pasillos del hospital y se coló en uno de los vestidores del personal médico. Nadie notó su intromisión, menos el que después saliera perfectamente disfrazado como un interno. Caminó resueltamente por los pasillos hasta detenerse en la habitación de Kageyama, entró sin ser notado.

Una vez adentro se dirigió hacia la cama de Kageyama y se plantó observándolo. La mayoría de sus heridas y golpes ya había sanado, salvo por unos que todavía estaban vendados, y el lugar donde tenía la herida de bala estaba envuelto con vendas y gasa. Lucía algo pálido y tenía pronunciadas ojeras en su rostro. Lucía completamente indefenso y vulnerable.

"La verdad es que nunca me agradaste –le dijo de repente- pero eso no significa que no te respetara, eras uno de los mejores…pero elegiste otro camino–sacó de su bolsillo un jeringa que contenía un líquido oscuro y sonrió sarcásticamente- morir mientras duermes, es un lujo para los de nuestra clase…considéralo un regalo de nuestra parte" –se acercó a uno de los cables conectados a su intravenosa y se dispuso a inyectarle el veneno directamente al suero. Ya había insertado la aguja y solo faltaba empujar el émbolo cuando su celular sonó de golpe.

"Oikawa-san -murmuró al ver el identificador de llamadas, enseguida contesto- si señor"

"… ¿Cuál es su condición?" –preguntó una voz amable del otro lado de la línea.

"En coma"

"¿Estás con él?"

"Justo enfrente de él"

"Buen trabajo Kindaichi –se calló unos segundos y luego habló con una voz divertida- Kindaichi aborta la misión"

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

"No le haremos esto a Tobio-chan, le debemos algo mejor"

"¡NO LE DEBEMOS NADA!"

"Primero, baja la voz por favor –le pidió con calma- y segundo déjame decirte una cosa"

"D-disculpe…." –dijo más calmado pero todavía molesto.

"Ustedes le hicieron de todo ese día, pero aun así no lograron matarlo. Luego yo le disparé en la cabeza, pero su corazón siguió latiendo. Le hemos hecho ya muchas cosas malas a Tobio-chan, y si algún día despertará le haremos más cosas aun –dijo con tono que suponía ser divertido, Kindaichi sintió un ligero escalofrío- pero algo que no le haremos es meternos como ratas a su cuarto una noche, y matarlo mientras duerme. Y no lo haremos porque –de repente su voz se hizo fría y cortante- eso nos rebajaría... ¿Lo entiendes?"

Kindaichi cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Lo entendía perfectamente.

"Afirmativo" –dijo aun enfadado.

"Así me gusta –dijo retornando a su tono divertido y tranquilo- ahora vuelve a casa que ya te echamos de menos"

"Entendido"

Kindaichi guardó el celular y la jeringa de mala gana. Frunció el ceño mirando a Kageyama y chasqueó a lengua.

"Déjame darte un consejo Kageyama, no te atrevas a despertar" –y sin decir más salió dejándolo solo.

***Cinco años después***

Fueron muchas las veces que Kageyama fue transferido de habitación en habitación, hasta que finalmente acabó en una habitación compartida junto a otras tres personas que estaban en su mismo estado. En esos cinco años no recibió visitas de nadie, y los oficiales tampoco lograron dar con su pasado, o a los culpables. Él era un misterio, que aun después de cinco años atraía la curiosidad de algunos.

Sucedió una tarde común y corriente, pronto sería hora de que alguien vaya a esa habitación a revisar a los pacientes. Kageyama se encontraba recostado en su cama, con un semblante tranquilo, ajeno a todo… cuando abrió de golpe los ojos clavándolos en el techo quedándose sin aire.

En un instante vio el techo gris de la habitación donde se encontraba, y un segundo después estaba observando a esa figura parada frente a él, apuntando una pistola a su cabeza. Sus ojos observaban fijamente el cañón del arma, y sus oídos, más agudos que nunca, escucharon sus palabras, el sonido del arma y un grito en el fondo. Todo al mismo tiempo.

"_Éste soy yo más masoquista que nunca…"_

_"Oi-kawa…-sa…n-no…le hagas nada por f…"_

_*Click*_

"_¡KAGEYAMAAA!"_

El sonido del disparo lo sacudió por completo, forzándolo a sentarse de golpe, tratando de recuperar el aliento. En un intento por protegerse llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, al lugar donde la bala había impactado. Pasó sus dedos por su cuero cabelludo detectando el lugar donde tenía la cicatriz.

Algo desorientado Kageyama miró a su alrededor tratando de identificar dónde estaba, miró las demás camas, miró el monitor al lado de su cama, y encontró un calendario en la pared con la fecha marcada. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver la fecha. No podía ser cierto, tenía que ser una broma.

"C-cinco...a-años -¡Cinco años! ¿Cómo podían haber pasado cinco años? Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza respirando dificultosamente. ¿Qué había ocurrido en esos cinco años? ¿Dónde estaba Oikawa y los otros? ¿Dónde estaba...?- H-Hinata…"

La última vez que le había visto fue antes de que le dispararan, rodeado de los asesinos. ¿Qué le habían hecho después? ¿Lo habían torturado como a él? ¿O le habían dado una muerte rápida? Recordó la mirada asesina y fría de Oikawa cuando le disparó. ¿Qué le había hecho ese hombre a Hinata?

"N-no..." -de solo pensarlo sintió que su pecho le dolía y se quedaba sin aire. ¡Había prometido protegerlos! A él y a Natsu... Natsu. Pensó en la niña, la pequeña que era una réplica exacta de su hermano, la niña que le gustaba que la alzara y la cargara sobre sus hombros, la niña que cada día veía sonreír y reir. ¿Qué había sido de ella? ¿Le habían hecho algo a ella? Pensó en ambos hermanos, en sus sonrisas, en los días que vivieron juntos como una pequeña familia. Aquellos recuerdos se hicieron pedazos en su cabeza. Todo eso ya no se repetiría porque él les había fallado, no había podido protegerlos, y ahora ellos seguramente estaban...

"¡MALDICIÓN!" -gritó y maldijo todo lo que pudo, enterró sus manos en su cabello y comenzó a sollozar. Le dolía, le dolía tanto...era un dolor que lo desgarraba por dentro y lo destrozaba en pedazos. Pero al mismo tiempo que aquel dolor crecía, algo también despertaba en su interior. Ira, dirigida a aquellos que le habían hecho eso a él, a ellos. Dirigida más que nada a aquel que había sido el responsable de todo, aquel que le había arrebatado lo que más quería en el mundo.

"Oikawa-san..." -pronunció su nombre con despreció. Y de repente su cabeza se despejó, dejó de estar desorientado, supo que tenía que hacer ahora...

Vengarse...

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió y un enfermero ingresó a la habitación. Parecía estar distraido porque no reparó en Kageyama hasta que estuvo al medio de la habitación. Primero se asustó y luego se le acercó preocupado.

"¡Ha despertado! -notó lo alterado que estaba- ¿Se encuentra bien señor? Espere un momento" -se acercó al monitor donde estaba un timbre para llamar en caso de emergencias. Kageyama adivinó lo que haría y actuó rápido. Agarró al hombre del brazo y lo jaló alejándolo del timbre.

"Disculpe" -dijo antes de darle un golpe, dejándolo inconsciente al instante.

Sin querer perder más tiempo arrancó de la pared el cable del timbre, apartó las sábanas y de un jalón se desconecto la introvenosa y el cable conectado al monitor. Espero unos segundos esperando que alguien viniese, pero nada. Tenía que salir lo más pronto posible de ahí. Se levantó tomando impulso de la cama, pero lo que no esperaba es que sus piernas no reaccionaran. Cayó de cara al piso, lastimándose.

"Maldición...tiene que ser una broma" -maldijo mirando sus piernas. Trató golpeándolas y pellizcándolas, pero no sintió nada. Tendría que arreglárselas para salir de ahí. Miró en la habitación y para su suerte vio en un rincón una silla de ruedas.

Se arrastró hasta el hombre que acababa de golpear y comenzó a quitarle la ropa. Le costó varios minutos lograr cambiarse de ropa por completo, y luego buscó en sus bolsillos encontrando las llaves de un auto. Luego se dirigió hacia la silla y después de tortuosos intentos, logró subir y sentarse correctamente. Antes de salir de la habitación miró al hombre y se disculpó de nuevo.

Salió al pasillo y se movilizó lo más disimulada y velozmente por los demás pasillos, hasta dar con el ascensor, espero a que no hubiera nadie cerca y entró lo más rápidamente que pudo, presionando el botón del estacionamiento y luego el botón para cerrar las puertas. Una vez en el estacionamiento buscó el auto, presionó el botón del llavero y se guió por el sonido hasta dar con el auto, que para su mala suerte era grande. Iba a tomarle bastante trabajo subirse a él.

Con la mejor calma que logró reunir se acercó a la puerta del asiento trasero y la abrió por completo, tomó una bocanada de aire y con el mejor impulso que pudo darse saltó hacia un asiento agarrándose con fuerza del espaldar. Reunió todas sus fuerzas para meter el resto de su cuerpo, y cuando por fin lo logró estaba exhausto y sin aliento. Se sentó a duras penas y cerró la puerta del auto.

Ya estaba, casi lo lograba. Solo necesitaba recuperar sus piernas. Las observó fijamente, como si pudiese ordenarles telepáticamente que despertaran. Se concentró y respiró profundamente.

"Muévanse -les ordenó a los dedos de su pié- ...muévanse...muévanse..." -siguió ordenando lo mismo una y otra vez, y mientras lo hacía comenzó a recordar. En su cabeza pudo ver claramente los rostros de las personas que le habían hecho eso...

Primero se le venían a la cabeza 4 rostros, de quienes en algún momento fueron sus compañeros para luego volverse sus enemigos. Cuatro nombres…

_Kenma. Kuroo. Kindaichi. Iwaizumi._

Todos miembros de un escuadrón asesinos especializados, del cual él fue un miembro hasta que decidió escaparse. Junto con él, los cinco conformaban un perfecto equipo de asesinos que nunca fallaban con sus objetivos. Cada uno de ellos, tenía una 'especialidad' por así decirlo, pero de los cinco Kageyama fue el miembro más destacado y fuerte. Los cinco obedecían órdenes de una persona, que superaba a todos en cualquier arte de combate.

_Oikawa…_

El líder, el que los había reunido para volverlos los más fuertes, el que había sacado el 100% de sus habilidades, volviéndolos los más letales, los más temidos. Él que había organizado todo, el que le había disparado, el que muy posiblemente había lastimado a quién más quería…deseaba matarlo más que a cualquiera de los otros. Pero primero debía deshacerse de los otros.

Contad su deseo de vengarse se hacía más fuerte dentro de él, su cabeza fue aclarándose y organizándose poco a poco. Debía matarlos uno por uno, y dejar al líder para el final. Y cuando empezó a armar la lista de sus objetivos, el primer nombre que surgió en su cabeza fue el de Kenma. Kozume Kenma. Y seguido de él estaba Kuroo Tetsuro. Ellos dos eran tan unidos como uña y mugre, después de todo eran amigos de la infancia. En su equipo ellos eran conocidos por su perfecta precisión, nunca cometían errores…salvo por una vez, hace cinco años debieron haber matado a una persona más ese día, debieron haberlo matado a él.

…Ya había decidido quién sería su primer objetivo, ahora solo le quedaba ponerse en movimiento, por lo que, primero lo primero.

"Muévanse…" –ordenó de nuevo y ésta vez sus dedos se sacudieron graciosamente. Kageyama suspiró aliviado, y luego se dispuso a seguir con el resto de sus piernas, se quedaría todo el tiempo que necesitara para traer de nuevo a la vida sus piernas. Y en cuento lograra recobrar su movilidad, se recuperaría en tiempo record y comenzaría su venganza…y luego…luego esperaría su muerte en soledad…

Era un cuervo que había perdido a su pareja, a su sol después de todo…

•

•

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales:<strong>

Como dije antes, ésta combinación es de lo más rara, así que no me sorprendería que casi nadie lo leyera, pero si alguien lo hizo y le gusto, pues se lo agradezco de todo corazón por haberle dado algo de tiempo a éste fic :3

:v me siento algo floja, solo pude abarcar ésta parte de la película en un capítulo, en el próximo planeo hacer el pasado de O-ren (Kenma) y la parte en que le pide el sable a Hanzo, también planeaba hacer como 'flashback' del tiempo que convivió con Hinata para que el KageHina éste presente :D

Como se habrán dado cuenta cambié algunos (varios) elementos de la película, por ejemplo, saqué a Vernita, la parte del abusador ese en el hospital y el hecho de que el asesinato sucedió en una boda, entre otros… Espero eso no les haya molestado u.u soy abierta a cualquier comentario u observación.

Es la primera vez que escribo de ésta pareja y se siente raro escribir justamente algo así de extraño y sangriento x.x pero que se le va a hacer xD

Espero que les haya gustado…

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Ray Kirkland


	2. El Guerrero Cuervo

**Título: **'A Cros who lost his sun' (Un cuervo que perdió su sol)

**Pareja: **Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shouyou

**Adaptación: **Ésta historia es una adaptación de Kill Bill, si ya sé rara la mezcla pero qué se le va a hacer, varios aspectos de la película fueron modificados de acuerdo a los personajes.

**Disclaimer: **Reitero, es una 'pseudo'-adaptación de Kill Bill, la película le pertenece a Quentin Tarantino, y los personajes son de Haikyuu que tampoco me pertenece ;n; /3

_Dedicado especialmente a Sophia, Marie y Nino_ _gracias muchachas por ayudarme a elegir el título y otros ajustes. Espero les guste._

By Ray Kirkland.

* * *

><p>•<p>

**A Crow Who Lost his Sun**

•

**Capítulo Dos: El guerrero cuervo**

El auto se detuvo frente a una casa tradicional japonesa, Kageyama bajó observando fijamente el lugar. Sintió un sabor amargo, ese lugar le traía demasiados recuerdos. Caminó con las manos en los bolsillos hacia la puerta, adentro se detuvo al divisar a una muchacha barriendo. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de su presencia se dispuso a darle la bienvenida, hasta que vio de quién se trataba. Se quedó muda de la sorpresa, por un momento creyó que se trataba de una ilusión.

"¿K-Kageyama?" -preguntó sin estar segura.

"Buenas tardes, Yachi" -le saludó de vuelta.

Diez minutos después, Kageyama les relataba lo ocurrido hace unas semanas a Yachi y a otra persona en una de las habitaciones de la casa, que en realidad era una escuela. La escuela Karasuno, era una escuela de artes marciales y kendo, una de las más antiguas y distinguidas de la región. Y la persona con quien hablaba Kageyama era uno de los estudiantes más distinguidos del lugar, Tanaka Ryunosuke. Tanto Tanaka como Yachi sabían lo que le había ocurrido a Kageyama hace cinco años.

"Así que... ¿Planeas ir a buscarlos y vengarte?"

"Así es"

"Y supongo que no hay nada que pueda decirte para que cambies de opinión" -dijo Tanaka rascándose la cabeza.

"No, ya lo he decidido"

"Entonces ¿Por qué has venido aquí? Dudo que solo haya sido para saludar"

"Lo siento mucho, pero necesito que me presten su ayuda una vez más" -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Tanaka lo observó fijamente y luego comenzó a reír.

"Hahahaha ¡Tan rígido como siempre! Hombre, no has cambiado nada -se acercó para darle una palmada en la espalda- aquí siempre te brindaremos toda la ayuda que necesites, eres un compañero después de todo"

"Muchas gracias" -Kageyama se sintió aliviado de que todavía podía contar con ellos.

"Entonces ¿Qué necesitas?"

"Información, lo que sea es suficiente. He perdido por completo el rastro de ellos y no sé cómo ubicarlos..."

En ese instante una de las puertas se abrió de golpe, y una veloz figura pequeña entró a la habitación dirigiéndose directo a Kageyama, que logró bloquear el ataque justo a tiempo. La punta de la cuchilla se encontraba a unos centímetros de su rostro.

"Hehe tus reflejos siguen siendo los mismos, eso es bueno"

"N-Noya-san..."

"Ha pasado bastante tiempo Kageyama, me alegra ver que estés bien"

Nishinoya Yu, otro de los estudiantes distinguidos del lugar, él particularmente destacaba por su gran agilidad y buenos reflejos a la hora de pelear.

"Si lo que necesitas es información vamos con Kiyoko-san"

Shimizu Kiyoko, trabajaba en la escuela encargándose de los cuidados médicos, y también trabajaba en el hospital. Hace cinco años, fue Kiyoko la que fue a la escena del crimen aquel día y también fue quien llevó a Kageyama al hospital, y estuvo pendiente de su recuperación. Nadie siquiera sospechó que ella lo conocía, y eso debido a su perfecta habilidad para esconder sus emociones. Nadie notó lo angustiada y triste que estaba cuando asistió a la escena del crimen, o lo desesperada que estuvo al llevar a Kageyama al hospital, o lo aliviada que se sintió cuando le dijeron que Kageyama sobreviviría. Fue ella quien, después de lo ocurrido investigó sobre Oikawa y su escuadrón, con la intención de saber el paradero de Hinata y Natsu.

"El escuadrón de Oikawa se disolvió hace cuatro años" –reveló Kiyoko para la sorpresa de Kageyama.

"¿Qué?"

"Un año después de…lo que ocurrió, el líder anunció que dejaba el negocio y desapareció, los demás miembros igualmente se retiraron y tomaron diferentes rumbos por lo que no ha sido posible localizarlos. Pero sabemos de dos de ellos –dijo acercándole unas fotografías- sabemos que están en Tokio y que controlan el bajo mundo en Tokio"

La suerte parecía estar del lado de Kageyama, el primero en su lista era Kenma y precisamente era Kenma el que aparecía en esas fotos, con un cambio de apariencia que por un momento confundió a Kageyama. Kenma tenía el cabello negro como el ébano y en las fotos su cabello era rubio, aunque las raíces negras comenzaban a notarse. Estaba rodeado de un grupo de hombres vestidos de traje negro. Y en una de las fotos lo encontró junto a Kuroo, su segundo objetivo. Siempre los dos juntos.

"Con esto es suficiente –dijo Kageyama observando las fotografías- muchas gracias"

"También, como estás aquí te daré esto" –dijo Kiyoko acercándose a un mueble y sacando una pequeña caja. Se la entregó a Kageyama que la agarró algo confundido y la abrió sin pensarlo. De repente sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba dolorosamente.

"L-lo siento por no haber podido recuperar más cosas –intervino Yachi- ese día, cuando nos enteramos de lo que les había ocurrido y que la policía comenzaba a investigar, fuimos a su departamento para recoger todo lo que pudiera darles un pista de Hinata o de ti…es lo único que pudimos recoger"

Las manos de Kageyama temblaron al agarrar un pequeño portarretratos, la fotografía en él seguía igual de bien conservada. Por un momento sintió que los recuerdos que había intentado suprimir durante semanas lo atacarían de nuevo e iba a perder la calma, pero cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

"Gracias" –murmuró cerrando la caja. Aun no, aun no se enfrentaría a ellos.

"Kageyama…nosotros, en verdad sentimos lo que les ocurrió –dijo Tanaka- no pudimos hacer nada, y las cosas se dieron de ésta manera… No solo Hinata y Natsu, Daichi-san, Suga-san y Asahi-san… nosotros no pudimos salvarlos…lo sentimos mucho por eso" –dijo haciendo una reverencia, los demás le imitaron en silencio.

"No…ustedes no tuvieron la culpa, él…Oikawa-san…me buscaba a mí, porque escapé…fui yo el que arrastró a todos, si no me hubiera quedado el no habría dado con éste lugar y nadie habría muerto. Todo esto es mi culpa, es por eso que… -cuando Kageyama alzó la mirada, ésta era una mirada fría y cargada de ira- …pienso encontrar a cada uno de ellos y hacerles pagar por lo que nos hicieron…"

Aquella mirada, era sin lugar a dudas la mirada de un verdadero asesino sediento de venganza. Aquellos que estaban en la habitación sintieron un escalofrío, por un instante vieron cómo fue Kageyama hace ya muchos años, cuando aún estaba al lado de Oikawa. Esa era una faceta que nunca habían visto, porque cuando lo conocieron por primera vez, Kageyama ya estaba cambiado, producto de haber conocido a Hinata.

"Ah también –Kageyama de repente volvió a la normalidad-necesito la ubicación de cierta persona…voy a necesitar un arma de confianza"

•

Se trataba de una tienda común y corriente, no había nada en particular extraordinario en aquel lugar. En los alrededores solo se observaban unas pocas pequeñas casas y campos de cultivo. Adentro el dueño se encontraba detrás de un mesón fumando un cigarro y leyendo un periódico. Se trataba de un hombre rubio, no parecía pasar de los 30, vestía una sudadera y jeans, encima tenía puesto un delantal. El hombre escuchó entonces la puerta abrirse y por costumbre dejó el periódico y alzó la vista.

"Bienvenido" -le dijo a Kageyama.

"Buenas tardes" -le saludó entrando al lugar y mirando a su alrededor.

"Hmmm no recuerdo haber visto tu rostro alguna vez, ¿Eres nuevo en el lugar?"

"No, solo estoy de paso -Kageyama se acercó a una de las pequeñas mesas que habían y se sentó- podría darme un poco de té por favor" -le pidió.

"En seguida -el hombre se dispuso a preparar algo de té- debo admitir que es extraño ver rostros nuevos por aquí"

"¿En serio?"

"Hehe si, éste lugar es tan alejado e inhóspito que no llama mucho la atención"

"A mí me parece un buen lugar para tomar unas vacaciones -dijo observando por la ventana el paisaje verde, no se escuchaban autos o bullicio- parece muy relajante" -dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

"Lo es, aunque a veces puede resultar algo aburrido -el té ya estaba listo, lo sirvió en una taza y se lo llevó a Kageyama- así que viniste aquí para descansar"

"La verdad no, vine a buscar a un hombre"

"Ah ya veo ¿Un amigo?"

"No la verdad -y luego añadió- nunca lo he conocido en persona"

"¿Nunca?... ¿Y quién es esa persona? Quizás pueda ayudarte a encontrarlo, conozco a casi todos en ésta región" -dijo colocando la taza frente a Kageyama.

"...Ukai Keishin" -dijo con un hilo de voz.

El dueño pareció paralizarse por un instante, pero supo mantener la calma. Se sentó frente a Kageyama y le miró fijamente, tratando de adivinar quién era y qué quería. Kageyama, por su parte, no apartó la mirada, se mantuvo serio y tranquilo. Después de unos segundos, el dueño finalmente habló.

"¿Y qué asuntos tienes con ese hombre?"

"Necesito un arma" -respondió sencillamente con un tono serio.

"¿Un arma? ¿Y para qué?" -le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Kageyama se inclinó sobre la mesa y cuando habló, en su voz había un tono frío y mordaz.

"Hay unas alimañas que debo matar"

El dueño le miró atentamente y se recostó en el espaldar de la silla con una ligera sonrisa irónica.

"Deben ser alimañas muy grandes si es que necesitas un arma de ese hombre"

"Enormes" -dijo tomando un sorbo de té.

El dueño de aquella pequeña tienda era Ukai Keishin, uno de los estudiantes más reconocidos que había tenido Karasuno hace años. Pero esa no era la razón por la que Kageyama lo buscaba, sino porque él era el único nieto del gran Maestro Ukai, su maestro, el mismo que le había llamado 'un verdadero cuervo'. Su maestro había fallecido hace mucho y le había dejado todo a su nieto, quien también había sido entrenado por él.

Ukai lo condujo por un pasillo hasta una habitación oscura. Al encender las luces, Kageyama se quedó mudo de la sorpresa y se paró en la puerta observando lo que había en aquella habitación. En una amplia pared se encontraban dispuestas en estantes varias 'katanas', cada una de diferente empuñadura y diferente funda. Esa era la herencia que le había dejado el maestro.

La familia Ukai era reconocida por su dominio en las artes del combate, pero eso no era todo, también era conocida por su habilidad en hacer katanas. Durante siglos habían perfeccionado su técnica, generación tras generación, hasta que llegaron a forjar las mejores espadas que podrían existir. Si comparabas una espada de la familia Ukai con cualquier otra, la de la familia Ukai siempre salía vencedora. Era la espada perfecta. Y todas las que se hallaban en esa habitación le habían pertenecido al maestro Ukai, eran su valiosa colección. Pero ninguna de ellas se habían utilizado para quitarle la vida a alguien.

Kageyama caminó hacia los estantes y paseó delante de él, observando cada una de ellas fijamente. Recordaba haberlas visto cuando estuvo bajo el entrenamiento de su maestro, siempre le habían resultado hermosas y a la vez intimidantes. Se detuvo frente a una columna y observó una de ellas en particular, la funda era negra y la empuñadura tenía detalles naranjas. Sin darse cuenta alzó su mano para cogerla pero se contuvo y se dio la vuelta para pedirle permiso a Ukai que estaba parado en la puerta.

"¿Puedo?"

Ukai le miró fijamente y asintió.

"Adelante" -le dijo con una sonrisa.

Kageyama tragó saliva y cogió la katana con sumo cuidado. Era más liviana de lo que había esperado, y en sus manos parecía menos intimidante. Una extraña emoción de apoderó de él y sonrió al sostenerla. Recordó las muchas veces que había deseado sostener una de ellas, pero su maestro le había dicho que aún no estaba listo para tener una de esas en sus manos.

Pero ahora era diferente.

De un movimiento rápido la desenvainó y la hoja de la katana brilló en aquella habitación. Kageyama observó la hoja, vio el reflejo de sus ojos y sonrió de nuevo. Era una sensación extraña tener tremenda arma en sus manos, era atemorizante, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía poderoso.

Ukai le observaba atentamente, sacó de su bolsillo una pelota de béisbol y se acercó cautelosamente.

"Así que te gustan las espadas de samurái -rio ligeramente, Kageyama le miró y asintió con un toque de emoción- veamos..."

Sin previo aviso o señal lanzó la pelota con toda su fuerza hacia Kageyama, que sin pensarlo alzó la espada grácil y velozmente, y de un solo movimiento partió la pelota por la mitad. Kageyama sintió un extraño hormigueo en sus dedos y sonrió de nuevo con emoción. Se había sentido bien.

Ukai por su parte estaba algo sorprendido, no había esperado aquel manejo tan perfecto de la espada, algo así se podía esperar de un hombre que haya entrenado por años y años. Pero Kageyama lucía muy joven para ser alguien que haya entrenado años. Sonrió entre incrédulo y divertido. Había valido la pena mostrarle las espadas.

"Quería mostrarte éstas, son las últimas que se hicieron en ésta casa, sin embargo debes saber que ya no hemos vuelto a hacer más de ellas -dijo con severidad- las que están aquí las hizo mi abuelo, y su último deseo fue que ya no volvamos a crear objetos para matar gente -Ukai se acercó a Kageyama observando las demás espadas- éstas las guardamos por valor sentimental y como memoria de mi abuelo -Kageyama le entregó la espada sin decir nada cuando Ukai extendió la mano- Claro, estamos orgullosos de lo que nuestra familia ha hecho durante tantos años, pero nos hemos retirado ya" -Ukai envainó la espada y le sonrió a Kageyama antes de colocarla de nuevo al estante.

"En ese caso, deme una de éstas" -dijo sin rodeos Kageyama.

"No están a la venta" -dijo Ukai con seriedad.

"No dije 'véndame, dije 'deme'"

Ukai se rio.

"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?" -no sonaba particularmente molesto, sino curioso.

"Porque el dueño de éstas espadas fue mi maestro" -respondió sencillamente.

"¡Ha! El hecho de que hayas sido un alumno en la escuela no te da semejante derecho"

Kageyama negó con la cabeza y su mirada de repente se endureció.

"No de la escuela, fui su alumno personal después de que dejó Karasuno"

Entonces Ukai le miró con los ojos abiertos. Tras haberse retirado, su abuelo se había ido a una casa en las montañas para pasar sus últimos años en soledad y paz. Sin embargo un día un extraño había aparecido pidiéndole que entrenara personalmente a un muchacho, su abuelo aceptó y lo entrenó durante casi un año, pese a estar retirado. Años después su abuelo le confesó que había aceptado entrenar al muchacho porque había visto en él a un verdadero guerrero y se había sentido obligado a enseñarle todo lo que pudiera. Y lo había hecho, le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y el muchacho había sobrevivido al duro entrenamiento hasta el final. Lo había llamado 'un verdadero cuervo'. Y ahora le tenía enfrente de él.

"El maestro me dijo que si algún día necesitaba su ayuda, no dudara en pedirla, y ahora lo que necesito es una arma para deshacerme de las personas que arruinaron mi vida -la mirada de Kageyama era penetrante y seria- así que yo diría que está más que obligado a darme lo que pido"

Ukai le miró fijamente, pudo ver en aquellos ojos azules la determinación inquebrantable que lo guiaba, la furia, el rencor y ahí en un rincón estaba también el dolor. Lo que él quería con todas sus fuerzas era vengarse y nada lo detendría para cumplir su objetivo. Ukai se preguntó quién y qué podría haberle hecho a ese muchacho.

_Arruinaron mi vida.._.

¿Quienes? Kageyama había dicho que eran alimañas enormes. Ukai guardó silencio y luego caminó hacia la puerta, y Kageyama apretó los puños pensando que aun así se lo negaría.

"Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí -dijo antes de que Kageyama reclamara- Nos tomará un mes hacer una espada -Kageyama sintió un gran alivio en su pecho- hasta entonces deberías entrenar" -dijo volteándose para verlo.

"Muchas gracias" -Kageyama hizo una reverencia. Ukai asintió y lo dejó solo en la habitación.

Kageyama suspiró aliviado y volteó hacia la pared donde estaban las espadas. La presencia de su maestro era fuerte en aquella habitación, por lo que hizo una reverencia hacia las espadas.

"Gracias maestro..." -murmuró y se dispuso a entrenar como le habían dicho.

**Un mes después**

Se encontraban reunidos en una habitación iluminada por velas, y habían puesto decoraciones en las paredes. Se encontraban reunidos, Kageyama, Ukai y otros miembros de la familia que habían ayudado a hacer la espada, todos vestidos con ropas tradicionales blancas. Ukai sostenía la espada, presentándosela a Kageyama, tanto la empuñadura como la funda eran completamente negras. Un hombre se acercó para sostener la funda mientras Ukai la desenvainaba lentamente, enseñando un símbolo grabado en la hoja. Un cuervo con las alas extendidas. Una vez la hoja expuesta Ukai comenzó a analizarla detenidamente, asegurándose que no tuviera ninguna falla, aunque eso era imposible. Finalmente la sostuvo enfrente de Kageyama para que pudiera verla y luego suspiró, algo abatido.

"Hemos acabado de hacer...lo que juramos no volver a hacer -las demás personas agacharon la cabeza como si estuviesen avergonzadas- Hemos vuelto a crear algo que mata a personas -dijo observando la hoja de la espada con cierto temor- y en ese propósito hemos tenido éxito -los demás miembros comenzaron a mirar detenidamente a Kageyama que miraba la espada que ahora sería suya- fui yo el que dio la orden de hacerla, y lo hice porque filosóficamente me solidarizo con tu propósito -los demás entonces asintieron y dejaron de mirar a Kageyama, confiaban en que el maestro y confiaban en su nieto, sabían que ninguno de ellos le ofrecería su ayuda a cualquiera- Puedo decirte esto sin ego alguno, ésta es la mejor espada que hemos podido forjar, no lo dudes -le acercaron la funda para que pudiese guardarla de nuevo- si en tu camino Dios se interpone, entonces Dios saldría lastimado"

Entonces Ukai se la entregó mirándole fijamente, Kageyama alzó las manos algo torpemente y cuando sintió la espada en sus manos, la observó sin poder creer que realmente fuera suya, su arma, su compañera. Cuando volvió a ver a Ukai, éste le miraba seriamente, en aquella mirada sintió el peso de haber roto la promesa que le había hecho a su maestro, y también sintió la confianza que depositaba en él al entregarle semejante arma. Entonces supo que con más razón debía cumplir con su objetivo, no podía fallarle, ni a él, ni a esas personas, ni a su maestro.

"Guerrero Cuervo -le llamó y de repente recordó las pocas veces que su maestro así le había llamado- ve" -dijo haciendo una leve reverencia, los demás le imitaron. Era su forma de dar a entender que su trabajo ya había acabado.

"Gracias" -respondió Kageyama haciendo igual una reverencia y sosteniendo con fuerza su espada.

Ya tenía un arma, era hora de comenzar el plan.

Al día siguiente Kageyama se encontraba en el auto conduciendo hacia el aeropuerto donde tomaría un avión a Tokio. En el asiento del copiloto se encontraba su espada y junto a ella la caja de pertenencias que Kiyoko le había devuelto. Hasta ese momento Kageyama no se había atrevido a enfrentar los recuerdos, pero sabía que tampoco podía seguir evadiéndolo. A demás si quería concentrarse en su venganza, no podía dejar que alguna emoción o sentimiento interviniera. Así que arrinconó el auto a un costado del camino y estacionó. Respiró profundo y sostuvo la caja con cuidado, sentía que estaba agarrando una especie de bomba. Cuando la abrió, los recuerdos vinieron de golpe y el trató de controlarlos, revisó el contenido, encontrando documentos -suyos y de los otros dos-, fotos y algunas de las manualidades que Natsu solía hacer. Encontró un peculiar pisa-papeles que solo era una piedra redonda que la niña había pintado de negro y dibujado con blanco los rasgos de un gato, encontró varias fotos que Hinata o Natsu solían tomar de escondidas, la mayoría algo borrosas y algunas nítidas, encontró un dibujo que había hecho Natsu de los tres tomados de la mano en una especie de campo de flores. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver los trazos de la niña que era buena dibujando. Contad más revisaba el contenido más sentía aquel dolor desgarrador en su pecho, pero también sentía que le daba la fuerza necesaria para llevar a cabo su objetivo. Al observar aquellas pequeñas muestras de felicidad estuvo más convencido del odio que sentía hacia ellos por arrebatarle todo y dejarle solo con recuerdos.

Finalmente agarró el portarretratos y observó la foto, era una foto del cumpleaños de Natsu en la que salían los tres. Entonces recordó el cumpleaños de ella, el único que había podido celebrar en sus tiempos juntos.

**Flashback**

Estaban los tres celebrándolo en el pequeño apartamento que habían conseguido. Habían comprado una torta de chocolate y en ella habían puesto 6 velas, la niña que rebosaba en alegría se quedó pensativa bastante tiempo tratando de pensar en un buen deseo. Los otros dos la miraban tratando de adivinar qué pediría, Kageyama por su parte no tenía ni idea no sabía cómo funcionaba la mente de los niños, Hinata parecía tratar de recordar lo que había pedido antes para darse una idea.

Finalmente se decidió y sopló las velas. Ambos aplaudieron, bueno Hinata aplaudió y Kageyama le copió al instante, era probablemente la primera vez que celebraba un cumpleaños tan 'normalmente'.

"¿Qué pediste?" -le preguntó Hinata inmediatamente. Kageyama esperó en silencio.

"Que nos quedemos los tres juntos siempre -respondió con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a ambos, más a Kageyama que a Hinata. Natsu se acercó al más alto y lo abrazó sonriéndole- Tobio-nii-chan te vas a quedar con nosotros ¿Verdad?" -le preguntó.

Kageyama la miró sin saber qué decir. Llevaban apenas un par de meses viviendo establemente los tres y la idea de marcharse aun daba vueltas en su cabeza. No es como si desease marcharse, quería quedarse con ellos, ahora más que nunca era consciente de lo mucho que quería a ambos, pero tampoco quería que algo malo les ocurriera por su culpa. Pero cuando vio la sonrisa de la niña, llena de cariño e ilusión sintió que no podría dejarla nunca. La sola idea de marcharse pareció ser barrida por el cariño incondicional que brotaba con solo verla, un cariño muy similar al de un padre por su hija, un padre que jamás la abandonaría.

Kageyama le devolvió la sonrisa y el abrazo.

"Si...me voy a quedar"

Natsu se emocionó y dijo que traería algo corriendo a la habitación del lado.

Antes de que Kageyama hiciera siquiera algo, Hinata ya se había sentado en su regazo, sus brazos rodeándolo y sus labios presionando los suyos. Cuando el más bajo se separó, tenía una brillante mirada y una sonrisa de emoción en su rostro.

"¡¿En serio?! -exigió saber cómo si se tratara de un niño- ¡¿En serio te vas a quedar?! ¿Ya no te vas a ir?"

Kageyama frunció el ceño algo avergonzado.

"S-si... ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?"

Entonces Hinata hizo un puchero y miró a un costado.

"Es que...decías que tenías que irte por nuestro bien...y lucías tan serio y amargado que supuse que tarde o temprano...un día nos dejarías...y..." -no pudo acabar porque sus labios fueron atrapados por los de Kageyama que lo besó lenta y dulcemente. Cuando se separó, cogió su rostro para asegurarse de que lo mirara a los ojos.

"No va a pasar ¿Entendido?" -le dijo algo avergonzado. Pero en sus ojos Hinata pudo ver la sinceridad en sus palabras.

"¡AH! ¡Nii-chan! -el grito de Natsu hizo que ambos se separaran rojos hasta las orejas- ¡Ya estás acaparando a Tobio-nii-chan!" -le acusó inflando los cachetes, en su mano traía una cámara.

"¡Si! ¿Y qué?" -le retó su hermano abrazando a Kageyama posesivamente.

"¡O-oye! -Kageyama trató de separarse- Hinata idiota suél... -sintió entonces un peso adicional en su regazo. Natsu había saltado para también abrazar al más alto, y entre ambos hermanos trataban de demostrar quién era el dueño de Kageyama- _¿Soy un juguete?_" -pensó Kageyama.

"Oh ¿Y eso?" -preguntó Hinata.

"Ah, pensé que sería buena idea tomarnos una foto"

"¿Eh?" -Kageyama no era particularmente fanático de tomarse fotos.

"¡Si buena idea!"

"P-pero..." -muy tarde Natsu ya había corrido hacia una la mesa y había colocado la cámara ahí, programándola para tomar la foto después de unos segundos. Mientras Natsu acomodaba la cámara, Hinata le dio un codazo a Kageyama diciéndole que debía sonreír y no poner cara de amargado, a lo que el más alto le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Natsu les gritó que no pelearan y corrió hacia ellos cuando ya estuvo todo listo.

Volvió a acomodarse donde antes había estado, siendo abrazada por su hermano. Kageyama observaba la cámara sin saber qué hacer, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, y si trataba de sonreír seguro lo haría de una forma 'tenebrosa' como una vez antes lo había hecho. Entonces sintió el peso de ambos en su regazo, y la calidez de sus cuerpos. Recordó la sonrisa de Natsu y luego la de Hinata, ambos felices cuando les había dicho que se quedaría. Ellos se alegraban de tenerlo ahí junto a ellos. Y Kageyama se sintió afortunado, nunca había esperado que alguien encontrase su compañía como algo dichoso.

El gesto le salió natural, rodeó a ambos con sus brazos y una ligera sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, quizás no una tan radiante como la de ellos, pero era una sincera.

Kageyama observó la fotografía. Ese día Natsu cumplió seis años, ahora ella tendría 11 años, ya no sería una niña pequeña a la que había que cargarla cuando estaba cansada, o que se despertaba a mitad de la noche por una pesadilla y se metía en su cama en busca de tranquilidad, ahora estaría más grande, conociéndole seguramente sería más responsable que su hermano y sería una niña educada y agraciada. Por otro lado Hinata probablemente no habría cambiado mucho, sería el mismo idiota siempre lleno de energías y positivismo, que siempre quería ayudar a los demás y salir adelante, el mismo que tenía un lado lindo y dulce que siempre le hacía decir o hacer cosas vergonzosas, el mismo que cuando estaban solos no tardaba en demandar su atención. Estar con Hinata era como tener un torbellino de emociones en su interior, siempre se sentía ansioso a su lado.

Se preguntó si es que en algún momento hubiera llegado a acostumbrarse a esa sensación de ansiedad... No importaba, porque ahora nunca lo sabría.

Kageyama volvió a guardar todo y cerró de nuevo la caja. Sentía en su pecho un peso menos y su cabeza estaba más despejada. Ahora podía concentrarse enteramente en su misión.

Y su primer objetivo de la lista de Kozume Kenma.

•

Kozume Kenma nació en una base militar americana en Tokio. Su padre era un militar mitad americano mitad japonés, mientras que su madre era un ama de casa de nacionalidad japonesa. Por otro lado Kuroo Tetsuro también era hijo de un militar japonés, que era un muy buen amigo del padre de Kenma, la madre de Kuroo había muerto al dar a luz, por lo que la madre de Kenma cuidó muchas veces del niño cuando su padre tenía que viajar. Así pues, ambos niños se conocieron desde muy pequeños, siendo Kuroo un año mayor que Kenma a quién tomó como un hermano menor. Sin embargo, durante una misión el padre de Kuroo murió, y el niño -de 6 años- pasó a estar bajo el cuidado de la familia Kozume.

Kenma y Kuroo crecieron juntos en la calidez de aquel hogar, bajo el cuidado de la dulce señora Kozume. Hasta que cumplieron nueve y diez años respectivamente. A esa edad ambos tuvieron su primer encuentro con la muerte, cuando presenciaron la muerte de los padres de Kenma en las manos de uno de los jefes yakuza más despiadado y sanguinario de ese entonces, el Jefe Matsumoto.

Esa tarde, Kuroo se entretenía observando a Kenma jugar un videojuego cuando entró su madre a la habitación bruscamente, se la veía asustada y nerviosa, sacó a ambos y luego los llevó hasta la habitación de sus padres, donde su padre los esperaba. Una vez todos adentro, el señor cerró la puerta con llave. Su madre entonces se arrodillo para estar a su altura de su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza. A Kenma le dolió aquel abrazo, y cuando trató de quejarse su madre lo cogió por los hombros mirándole fijamente y le dijo que no hiciera preguntas, que les obedeciera sin decir nada, luego le dijo lo mucho que lo amaba y que debía seguir adelante sin importar qué. Kenma no entendía nada ¿Por qué su madre lloraba? ¿Por qué parecía que se despedía? Escuchó entonces ruidos provenientes de la planta baja. Buscó a Kuroo y lo encontró frente a su padre que igual se había arrodillado y le hablaba en susurros apresuradamente.

"...cuida a mi hijo..." -fue lo único que pudo captar. Vio como su padre apretaba con fuerza la mano de su amigo y lo miraba con intensidad. Se preguntó si es que no lo estaba asustando, pero vio como Kuroo asentía con seriedad y trataba de devolverle el fuerte apretón. Su padre asintió y dejó ir a Kuroo que se acercó a Kenma tomando su mano con fuerza.

Su madre abrazó también a Kuroo, le dijo casi lo mismo y luego les indicó que debían esconderse bajo la cama y no hacer ningún ruido. Insistió que debían quedarse quietos y callados, sin importar lo que llegaran a escuchar o ver. Kuroo asintió de inmediato y Kenma solo imitó a su amigo. Aun no entendía nada, y no entender nada lo asustaba.

Cuando Kuroo ya se había deslizado bajo la cama y Kenma estaba por deslizarse también, su padre se le acercó y le acarició la cabeza torpemente, no le dijo nada, solo le acarició y le dedicó una mirada cargada de cariño y de miedo. Ver así a su padre hizo que Kenma sintiera un nudo en la garganta y quisiera llorar. ¿Por qué le acariciaba cuando él nunca solía demostrar afecto? ¿Por qué le miraba de esa forma? Como si estuviera despidiéndose...

Una vez bajo la cama, Kenma encontró algo de calma en los brazos de Kuroo que lo abrazó ni bien estuvo a su lado. Apenas pasó casi un minuto cuando la puerta fue derribada de repente y Kenma se aferró a Kuroo. Escucharon el sonido de pasos y las voces de hombres que hablaban toscamente. Kenma sintió un escalofrío cuando escuchó a su madre gritar y luego a su padre maldecir. Entonces alguien entró a la habitación, Kenma se separó un poco de Kuroo y alcanzó a ver los pies de alguien caminando hacia el sillón de su padre y sentarse en él. Ambos se acercaron lo más que pudieron al borde para ver lo que ocurría.

En la habitación había cinco desconocidos, siendo uno de ellos un anciano alto y fornido que vestía una yukata, y que tenía una larga cicatriz en el rostro que iba de su mejilla hasta las raíces de su cuero cabelludo. El anciano estaba sentado en el sillón de su padre y fumaba un habano. A su lado estaba un hombre que vestía un traje blanco y cargaba una espada. Los otros tres hombres vestían trajes negros, uno estaba en un rincón y tenía atrapada a su madre, con un cuchillo cerca de su cuello, los otros dos estaban frente a su padre, cuchillos en la mano.

Uno de ellos hizo el primer movimiento y se abalanzó sobre su padre tratando de asestarle un golpe con el cuchillo. Su padre se mantuvo calmado y esquivó cada ataque sin problema alguno. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad le propinó un buen golpe en las costillas dejando al otro sin aire y sin perder tiempo agarró su brazo y con su gran fuerza lo rompió provocando que el hombre gritara de dolor. Agarró al hombre y lo arrojó contra la pared como si fuera un costal. Hizo tronar sus dedos y volteó hacia el otro contrincante, que alzó el cuchillo y trató de atacarlo igual. Le costó a su padre un par de buenos golpes para desarmarlo, luego le propinó un par de golpes en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, y lo arrojó contra un mueble que se cayó aplastándolo. Mientras lo observaba, Kenma estaba tan pendiente que no se percató en qué momento el hombre de traje blanco se había acercado. Su padre pareció darse cuenta de su presencia detrás suyo, pero no lo suficientemente antes.

Kenma observó entonces cómo la espada atravesaba de un solo golpe el cuerpo de su padre. Se quedó mudo e incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de ver. Su padre abrió los ojos observando incrédulo la hoja de la espada saliendo por su estómago, y cuando ésta fue retirada, la sangre brotó salpicando todo a su alrededor. Su madre a pocos pasos de ahí gritó algo y comenzó a llorar. Su padre se tambaleó y cayó al suelo con la cabeza mirando hacia la cama, cerca del rostro de ambos niños. Los nublosos ojos de su padre se clavaron en ambos niños, éste susurró algo con la voz débil. Kenma quiso acercarse para escucharlo mejor, para extender su mano y tocar a su padre que ahora moría frente a él. La mano de Kuroo le agarraba tan fuerte que lastimaba, podía sentir que temblaba a su lado.

De repente, la espada se clavó en la cabeza de su padre, y entonces Kenma se estremeció y observó cómo los ojos de su padre rodaban hacia el interior de su cráneo quedando blancos. La sangre manchó la alfombra expandiéndose hasta donde se encontraban. Kenma la observó y volvió a ver a su padre, completamente inmóvil.

"Pap..."-quiso llamarlo, pero las manos de Kuro cubrieron su boca impidiéndole hablar. Kenma alzó la vista lo más que pudo para ver al asesino de su padre, el hombre alto y de cabello oscuro sonreía mirando el cuerpo de su padre. Kuroo también lo miraba y apretó los dientes mirándole con todo el odio que podía reunir, Kenma por su parte sintió que algo crecía en su interior, un sentimiento mortífero y apabullante. La risa del anciano burlándose de su padre solo hizo que aquel sentimiento creciera en su interior. Kuroo entonces abrazó a Kenma y los hizo rodar hasta el centro de la cama, no quería que viera más, tampoco quería que escuchara más por lo que cubrió sus oídos.

El anciano había dejado de fumar y aplastó el habano en un mueble al lado del sillón, se levantó y caminó hacia la madre de Kenma que lloraba en silencio y temblaba. El otro hombre la soltó cuando el anciano la agarró por los cabellos casi arrastrándola hacia la cama y luego arrojándola. Kenma logro sentir la sacudida encima de él y se removió para mirar a un costado, los pies del hombre estaban junto a la cama.

La mujer temblaba y sollozaba, y el anciano la miró y una desagradable sonrisa se formó en sus labios. El hombre de traje blanco se acercó y le extendió la espada que acababa de limpiar. El anciano asintió y cogió la espada mirando fijamente a la mujer, ella miró al hombre justo cuando éste alzaba la espada, no pudo evitar gritar. Pese a que Kuroo estaba cubriendo sus oídos, Kenma pudo escuchar el grito desgarrador de su madre y sintió que sus venas se helaban, apenas unos instantes después la punta de la espada atravesó el colchón y aterrizó en el piso a unos centímetros de donde estaban. Su madre había dejado de gritar.

Kenma observó la espada y supo qué había ocurrido, sintió cómo su corazón se estrujaba dolorosamente y entonces sintió las lágrimas humedeciendo sus ojos.

"Mamá..." -susurró.

Kuroo estaba tieso, observaba como el colchón blanco iba manchándose de sangre a un ritmo perturbador, y luego ésta comenzaba a gotear, manchando su rostro. Kenma también sintió la sangre caliente goteando sobre su mejilla y su cuello. Una sensación de abandono lo invadió de golpe, su padre y su madre se habían ido. Pensó en su madre siempre cariñosa y en su padre serio y callado, no los volvería a ver. Estaba solo. O eso pensó por un segundo, sintió entonces los brazos de Kuroo rodeándolo y sintió seguridad y resguardo en ellos, no estaba solo. Kuroo por su parte trataba de mantener la calma, no podía dejar que los encontrasen, tenía que esperar a que se vayan y luego sacar a Kenma de ahí.

El anciano rio mientras abandonaba la habitación seguido de sus dos acompañantes, pero el hombre de traje blanco se detuvo en la puerta observando la habitación. Kuroo aguantó la respiración esperando que no se haya dado cuenta de su presencia, escuchó el sonido de un disparo y algo rompiéndose, luego una especie de explosión y en seguida logró atisbar fuego. Kuroo deseó sacar a Kenma de ahí en ese instante, pero no podía arriesgarse a que los encontraran.

Lograron salir de la casa por las justas, para entonces el fuego se había extendido por todo el primer piso y comenzaba a bajar a la planta baja. Kuroo y Kenma observaron el fuego consumiendo su casa. El mayor sentía rabia y dolor en partes iguales, ya antes había perdido a alguien, pero no de una manera tan cruel, y además había tenido el apoyo de una familia. Ahora en cambio era diferente, la rabia parecía ganarle al dolor, ahí estaba ardiendo en su interior. Recordaba las palabras del padre de Kenma, le había pedido que sea fuerte, que cuidara a su hijo, que siempre estuviese a su lado y lo iba a hacer, no se apartaría jamás del lado de Kenma.

Por otro lado los ojos inexpresivos de Kenma miraban el fuego con frialdad, miraban como su hogar era consumido por el fuego y todos los recuerdos de su cálida y tranquila infancia eran destruidos frente a sus ojos. Aquel sentimiento mortífero había incrementado en su interior consumiéndolo todo y no dejando nada más que el deseo de hacerles pagar a aquellos hombres por lo que le hicieron.

Juraron vengarse.

Y tres años después consiguieron su venganza. Convenientemente descubrieron que Matsumoto tenía 'gustos especiales', le gustaban los niños. Por lo que no le costó mucho a Kenma ser 'seleccionado' entre otros niños e infiltrarse en sus aposentos, después la particular belleza del muchacho no tardó en llevarlo a la habitación del jefe. Éste al verlo no tardó de traerlo a la cama, se recostó en la cama y le indicó que se sentara a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Mala idea.

Apenas Kenma tuvo la oportunidad sacó una cuchilla y la clavó en el estómago del otro, que estaba casi desnudo. El hombre tardó un poco en procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, observó la hoja de la cuchilla clavada en su estómago y luego al niño que estaba sentado encima de él. Kenma aplicó más presión hundiendo más la cuchilla, debajo de él el anciano se retorció de dolor apretando sus dientes.

"Matsumoto...mírame -le dijo con una voz fría y seria- mira mi rostro bien -le pidió clavando más la cuchilla, Matsumoto hizo tanta presión en sus dientes que éstos se rompieron- mira mis ojos...mira mi boca... -Matsumoto observó su rostro completamente inexpresivo, aquel par de ojos color ámbar lo miraban con frialdad, sus labios delgados que formaban una línea recta- ¿No te recuerdo a alguien? -le preguntó. Los ojos ámbar los había sacado de su padre y su cabello negro lo había sacado de su madre- No te recuerdo a alguien que... -entonces los ojos de Kenma dejaron de ser fríos e inexpresivos y la furia se hizo presente en ellos, al igual que en su voz- ¡¿...mataste hace tiempo?!" -entonces Kenma agarró la cuchilla y la sacó abriendo una gran herida.

Matsumoto gritó y la sangre salió como una fuente manchando las paredes y a Kenma, que observó como el anciano gritaba ahogándose con su propia sangre y luego de sacudirse un par de segundos, se quedaba totalmente tieso. Estaba muerto.

Kenma entonces cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, dejando salir el aire lentamente. Sintió como la satisfacción adormecía su alborotado ser. La satisfacción de haber torturado y asesinado al hombre que le arrebató la tranquila vida que llevaba, de haber vengado a sus padres. Pero había algo más ahí, una extraña sensación de placer que cosquilleaba en su interior, una sensación que experimentó al tener a aquel hombre bajo su poder, que experimentó al acabar con su miserable vida. Y supo entonces que no se libraría que aquella sensación fácilmente.

Se escucharon pasos corriendo por el pasillo, y la puerta de la habitación fue abierta bruscamente. Dos hombres entraron y se quedaron atónitos al observar la escena, vieron a su jefe ahí tendido bañado en sangre con una horrible herida en su estómago, y luego al muchacho sentado encima de su cuerpo que sostenía una cuchilla y estaba completamente bañado en sangre, parecía mirar a la nada hasta que se volteó hacia la puerta observándolos a ambos.

"_Que molestia..._" -pensó.

Ambos reaccionaron y dispararon rápidamente hacia el muchacho. No se dieron cuenta de que su objetivo se había deslizado por un costado rápidamente utilizando el cadáver como escudo, disparaban cegados por la rabia, hasta que se quedaron sin balas y el humo de todos los disparos no les dejaba ver claramente. Cuando se hubo despejado, se dieron cuenta de que Kenma no estaba ahí y antes de que pudieran buscarlo se escuchó un disparó. Uno de ellos cayó al suelo y en seguida se escuchó un segundo disparó que le dio de lleno en el rostro matándolo en el instante. El otro hombre se asustó y trató de buscar de dónde venían los disparos, pero se escuchó un tercer disparo y lo siguiente que supo era que su cuerpo caía como un costal al suelo.

Estando ahí tirado logró ver de dónde venían los disparos: bajo la cama. Ahí logró atisbar las figuras de dos personas, una de ellas estaba acurrucada en los brazos de la otra que tenía un arma en la mano y apuntaba directamente a él. No era el muchacho de antes, era otro más alto, de cabello negro y con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Escuchó un último disparo y la bala fue directo a su rostro, justo entre sus ojos.

Años después ambos comenzaron su entrenamiento con el Maestro Nekomata, al igual que Ukai un reconocido maestro del arte del combate, quién los recibió tras ver el potencial que tenían ambos. Probablemente no sabía que estaba entrenando a dos máquinas asesinas, haciéndolas más letales de lo que ya eran.

Para cuando tenían ya 18 y 19 años, respectivamente, eran de los asesinos a sueldo más solicitados que había, puesto que nunca cometían errores, siempre conseguían aniquilar a sus objetivos, sin importar cuán difícil sea la tarea. Y eso se debía en parte a sus habilidades con distintas armas y a que los dos estudiaban con detenimiento a cada uno de sus objetivos, aprendían todo lo que pudiera brindarles alguna ventaja. Kenma en especial, era capaz de observar hasta el más mínimo detalle, costumbres, lugares que frecuentaban, conocidos, lo que sea. Y una vez tenía lo que necesitaba, el resto era juego de niños.

Ésta vez se trataba de un político corrupto, que le gustaba estar rodeado de jovencitas y las atraía con dinero y drogas; para luego aprovecharse de ellas. Kenma y Kuroo estuvieron alrededor de dos meses estudiando todo lo que podían acerca del hombre, descubriendo así que cada viernes por la tarde, se dirigía a su propiedad privada llevando a dos muchachas para divertirse el fin de semana. La ruta que tomaba siempre era la misma y siempre iba acompañado de dos autos. El suyo siempre era el del medio y solía sentarse en el asiento trasero con las dos muchachas, durante el camino solían beber, fumar y divertirse.

Ese viernes, Kenma se situó en la azotea de un edificio desde donde veía la amplia avenida por la que solían pasar los autos. Mientras esperaba al momento indicado se distraía con su celular jugando algún juego, hasta que le llegó un mensaje de Kuroo avisándole que el objetivo ya había llegado. Con suma tranquilidad Kenma guardó el celular y alzó un fusil especial se alta precisión que pese a ser grande no pareció ser muy pesado para él, buscó en la avenida y una vez divisó los tres autos que avanzaban se preparó para disparar y apuntó al segundo, mientras lo hacía trató de adivinar en qué lugar estaría sentado el hombre. Apuntó hacia la mitad de la ventana delantera, seguramente estaría sentado al medio y cada muchacha estaría a su lado haciéndole compañía.

No dudo y apretó el gatillo.

La bala fue a toda velocidad hacia el auto atravesando la ventana delantera y luego el cráneo del hombre que se había sentado justo al medio, la bala abandonó su cráneo manchando todo de sangre y sesos. Ambas muchachas que ya habían estado bebiendo miraron la sangre si entender y luego la herida en la cabeza de hombre, cuando comprendieron lo que acababa de suceder gritaron histéricamente y se alejaron del cuerpo. Kenma observó a la distancia cómo el auto se detenía de golpe y los otros dos lo hacían igual, esperó a que alguien saliera del asiento trasero.

Las dos muchachas salieron del auto desesperadamente con sus ropas manchadas de sangre.

"Es tu turno Kuroo" -murmuró Kenma bajando el arma.

Kuroo se encontraba en la azotea de un edificio un poco más cerca de la avenida. Observó a ambas muchachas alejarse gritando y a los hombres que se supone debían cuidar al político acercarse para ver. Sonrió y apuntó con un arma similar hacia el motor del auto, cuando todos estuvieron reunidos apretó el gatillo y el auto explotó matando a los hombres que estaban alrededor.

"Misión cumplida" -murmuró.

Kenma observó de lejos la explosión y continuó con el juego que había dejado hace poco.

Al cabo de unos años, Oikawa les ofreció formar un escuadrón de asesinos especializados, a lo que ambos aceptaron después de un tiempo. Y después de haber estado un par de años bajo el mando de Oikawa, que en sí no les imponía nada sino que más bien les ofrecía objetivos a eliminar, asistieron aquel día a 'castigar' a un miembro que había traicionado al escuadrón escapándose con uno de sus objetivos: Kageyama.

Ninguno nunca lo dijo en voz alta, pero creían que lo que Oikawa había hecho ese día había sido exagerado. En el fondo ambos se habían sentido algo culpables al haber participado en el asesinato de esas personas y de su compañero, después de todo ellos tomaban objetivos que mereciesen la muerte, nunca personas inocentes. Y ese día, apuntaron sus armas a personas inocentes...

•

•

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

:D Holis!

Primero que nada perdón por la demora, tendría que haber publicado ésto antes de año nuevo, pero en mi casa me pidieron que ayudara con los preparativos y ayer cuando quise acabar y publicar mi hermana se adueñó de la computadora ;n;

Bueno ahora respecto al fic, como sabrán la parte del pasado de Kenma (O-Ren) tuvo que haber sido en el capítulo anterior, pero la obvié, entonces decidí incluirla en éste capítulo al final. Espero que no haya sido algo confuso u.u En cuanto al 'flashback', ya les había dicho que incluiría Flashbacks en los capítulos para que el KageHina estuviera presente en el fic, habrá de todo tipo desde dramáticos, románticos, pseudo-lemonosos (PSEUDO!) y dulces como éste que puse...espero no haberlo hecho muy dulce u/u

En cuanto a Natsu, pues la verdad he visto muy poco de ella (solo las veces que sale en el anime) así que no se muy bien cómo es su personalidad, pero en el flashback todavía es pequeña por lo que podría justificarse su actitud tierna y dulce, para más adelante (:'D) investigaré un poco más de ella. Si alguien tiene algo que aportar sobre el personaje, estaré muy agradecida.

-3- debo decir que me entretuve escribiendo el pasado de Kenma, tuve que añadir algunas cosas en comparación con la película para incluir a Kuroo, como en el anime son amigos de la infancia, me pareció adecuado que ambos estuvieran juntos es sus inicios en el mundo de los asesinos. ;) espero que les haya gustado.

Ah! Otro aspecto! En la película Hanzo le da la espada a Beatrix porque Bill fue su discípulo y se siente obligado a ayudarla. Aquí me trabé un poco en esa parte, no sabía de quién podría ser aprendiz Oikawa (el entrenador de Aoba Jousai tiene ya otro papel más adelante), así que le cambié totalmente esa parte, hubiera querido hacerlo lo más parecido a la película, pero vi mejor cambiar la historia. Espero no haber defraudado a nadie :'C

Bueno eso sería todo respecto al fic, en el siguiente capítulo se viene la pelea en Tokio ;D nifhdjhdfjhdf me emociona solo pensarla, aunque nunca fui buena describiendo peleas, haré mi mejor esfuerzo ;D También habrá un flashback KageHina ¿De qué tipo será? Dependerá de mi humor xD

Gracias a todas las que me dejaron review y añadieron la historia a favoritos 3 me hicieron infinitamente feliz! Para ser honesta no creí le interesara a tantas xD Ya les dije, la mezcla de temáticas es súper extraña. Por eso estoy tan feliz! :3 Muchas gracias!

Bueno eso es todo, ya sé que es un poco tarde, pero como dicen 'Mejor tarde que nunca' Feliz Año nuevo! Que éste año sea próspero para ustedes y sus familias, y mucho éxito en la escuela/universidad/trabajo/etc. :D

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que con suerte no tardará tanto.

Byee!

Ray.

PS: Lo siento por los errores ortográficos, algunas partes las escribí en mi tablet y no tiene autocorrector -_- mis disculpas!

PSS: alguien por aquí ve Juego de Tronos? Tengo una idea para unos one-shot con esa temática y con Haikyuu, pero no estoy segura aun, alguien interesado? B)


	3. La madriguera de Gatos

**Título: **'A Cros who lost his sun' (Un cuervo que perdió su sol)

**Pareja: **Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shouyou

**Adaptación: **Ésta historia es una adaptación de Kill Bill, si ya sé rara la mezcla pero qué se le va a hacer, varios aspectos de la película fueron modificados de acuerdo a los personajes.

**Disclaimer: **Reitero, es una 'pseudo'-adaptación de Kill Bill, la película le pertenece a Quentin Tarantino, y los personajes son de Haikyuu que tampoco me pertenece ;n; /3

_Dedicado especialmente a Sophia, Marie y Nino_ _gracias muchachas por ayudarme a elegir el título y otros ajustes. Espero les guste._

By Ray Kirkland.

* * *

><p>•<p>

**A Crow Who Lost his Sun**

•

**Capítulo Tres: La madriguera de Gatos**

Fue un año después del incidente con Kageyama que el escuadrón de asesinos se disolvió, entonces Oikawa ayudó a Kenma y Kuroo financiera y filosóficamente en su importante lucha de poder contra los otros clanes yakuza sobre quienes reinarían el vicio en la ciudad de Tokio. Cuando la última espada se enfundó, fueron Kenma y Kuroo junto a su poderoso pelotón 'Nekoma' quienes probaron ser los vencedores.

Fue Kenma el que asumiría el poder, mientras que Kuroo se convirtió en el capitán de 'Nekoma'. Pese a que Kenma trató de intercambiar roles, Kuroo se negó diciendo que el papel de líder le caería mejor a Kenma que tenía una excelente habilidad para leer a los demás y adivinar lo que tramaban. No se lo diría, pero Kuroo en realidad quería proteger a Kenma y se aseguraría de que sus muchachos se volvieran los más fuertes para protegerlo de cualquiera.

La noche en que Kenma asumió el poder del consejo Criminal, los demás jefes yakuza se reunieron para una cena y Kenma se presentó junto a Kuroo y otros dos acompañantes más.

Uno de ellos era Kunimi Akira, un hombre joven de cabello oscuro y expresión indiferente, que era el abogado y segundo lugarteniente de Kenma. De hecho, Kunimi había sido un protegido de Oikawa, pero éste al retirarse lo asignó para que ayudase y 'aprendiera' de Kenma.

El otro acompañante era Haiba Lev, un sonriente muchacho de 17 años bastante alto, de cabello platinado y ojos verdes, era el guardaespaldas de Kenma. Pese a tener una apariencia algo intimidante por su tamaño y sus rasgos ruso-japoneses, era alguien entusiasta que le gustaba bromear y divertirse. Sin embargo aquella actitud infantil ocultaba el lado asesino del muchacho, frío, calculador e incluso despiadado.

En la reunión, los jefes se sentaron a lo largo de una mesa tradicional y a la cabeza se encontraba Kenma, a su derecha se encontraba Kunimi que miraba a todos en silencio y detrás de Kenma se encontraban Kuroo, que vestía un traje y sonreía al ver a los hombres beber y reír, y Lev que miraba con una sonrisa la comida deseando poder comer algo del delicioso banquete. Kenma por su lado, al principio de la reunión había tratado de conversar y 'conocer' a los demás jefes, pero pronto se aburrió y encendió su celular encima de la mesa y comenzó a jugar con él. Los demás jefes no dijeron nada al respecto, solo rieron y siguieron conversando. Kenma casi no había tocado su comida y cuando le preguntaban algo contestaba cortésmente sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla. Dejaba que los demás celebraran, para él ser el líder resultaba molesto.

"Lev…toma" –dijo agarrando un plato y pasándoselo al muchacho que comenzaba a babear. Sus ojos seguían clavados en el celular.

"¡Oh, gracias Kenma-san!" –le dijo sonriente y comenzando a comer.

"K-Kozume-san ¿La comida no le es de su agrado?" –preguntó uno de ellos.

"No es eso, es solo que no tengo mucho apetito –apartó el celular y observó a los demás- disculpen si los he ofendido"

"¡P-para nada!" –los demás retomaron la conversación decidiendo no molestarle más.

Kenma jugaba en silencio, mientras lo hacía iba leyendo la atmósfera a su alrededor, desde el comienzo que había sentido un aura oscura y negativa. Justo al final de la mesa, un plato tampoco había sido tocado y el hombre en cuestión fumaba un cigarro y sostenía su cabeza en ambas manos.

"_Abatido…ofendido...molesto…" _–había bastado una mirada para que Kenma lo comprendiera.

"_Va a explotar…" _–pensaba Kuroo que también se había percatado.

Y al cabo de unos minutos lo hizo. Su mano golpeó violentamente el plato rompiéndolo y haciendo que la comida saltara sobre la mesa. El silencio reinó al instante, todas las miradas dirigidas al hombre, bueno todas salvo una. Kenma seguía mirando su celular encima de la mesa.

"¡Jefe Yamada! ¿Qué clase de actitud es esa? –preguntó molesto uno de los otros- ¡Estamos celebrando!"

"¿Celebrando? ¿Qué se supone que estamos celebrando? –Yamada habló tratando de contener la furia, miró a los demás fijamente- ¿La perversión de nuestro ilustre consejo?" –casi escupió las palabras.

"¡Yamada maldito! ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza? –los demás jefes comenzaron a enfadarse y Kenma suspiró y levantó la mirada de su juego observando al hombre- ¡No voy a tolerar esto! ¡Estás ofendiendo a nuestro líder! –dijo el hombre haciendo un gesto hacia Kenma- ¡Discúlpate!" –le ordenó. Los demás parecieron comenzar una pelea, y Kenma no podía permitirlo, Kuroo también sintió la tensión y aplaudió con fuerza. Los demás se callaron de golpe y miraron a Kenma.

"Yamada-san ¿De qué perversión habla?" –le preguntó educadamente Kenma observando al hombre. Éste le devolvió la mirada y en seguida la apartó, Kenma había podido sentir claramente el odio acumulado. Odio dirigido a su persona.

Yamada suspiró y luego miró detenidamente a cada uno de sus compañeros.

"Mis padres, junto a los suyos formaron éste consejo…y mientras… ¡Ustedes se ríen como idiotas, ellos deben estar retorciéndose en sus tumbas y llorando por ésta perversión!" –les giró con furia.

Los demás reaccionaron de inmediato, golpeando la mesa y soltando improperios.

"¿Qué clase de tonterías está diciendo?"

"¡Eres tú el que insulta este consejo!" –gritó uno de ellos arrojando una servilleta a Yamada.

"Caballeros… -la voz de Kenma se hizo oír entre los gritos y de nuevo todos guardaron silencio, claramente molestos, Kenma miró a Yamada que parecía no querer devolverle la mirada, aun había algo que quería decir- Yamada-san claramente tiene algo que decir, dejémosle expresar todo lo que desea"

El hombre bufó y miró a Kenma fijamente.

"Hablo de la perversión hecha a éste consejo, al cual amo…más que a mi familia –entonces su rostro se desfiguró por la rabia y gritó- ¡Al nombrar a éste mocoso que apenas puede hablar y que de paso es un bastardo mitad americano como el líder!"

Lev casi escupe su comida, Kunimi y Kuroo cerraron los ojos sabiendo lo que iba a pasar ahora.

Kenma agarró la espada que reposaba a su lado, se levantó de un salto y caminó rápidamente encima de la mesa hasta llegar al final donde se detuvo frente a Yamada que le desafió con la mirada, pero en la mirada de Kenma no había nada, por lo que no se esperó que desenfundara la espada a toda velocidad y de un solo movimiento le cortara la cabeza.

Los demás miembros tardaron un par de segundos en asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, no lo hicieron hasta que la cabeza de Yamada aterrizara en el centro de la mesa, algunos gritaron y otros parecieron sufrir arcadas. La sangre salió de la herida como una fuente, manchando ligeramente a Kenma y al hombre que estaba sentado al lado de Yamada. Por unos instantes todo era confusión, horror y miedo.

Kunimi observó con una ligera sonrisa a los hombres entrando en pánico como si no hubieran visto nada parecido en sus vidas. Lev seguía comiendo como si nada y sonrió al ver de lo que era capaz Kenma, a veces sentía que su jefe era muy tranquilo y olvidaba quién era. Kuroo observaba la cabeza de Yamada encima la mesa y suspiró.

"_Tú mismo te lo buscaste idiota" _–pensó mirando a Kenma.

Kenma lucía igual de tranquilo e indiferente mientras veía la sangre brotar de la herida. Pero en sus ojos se podía sentir la ira que irradiaban. El que Yamada le haya llamado 'mocoso' no fue lo que le molestó, sino más bien el que haya insultado su procedencia. Si se metía con su herencia americana, también se metía con su padre, Y Kenma jamás dejaría que alguien saliese ileso tras deshonrar la memoria de su padre o de su madre.

Una vez la sangre se detuvo, Kenma se enderezó y se volteó lentamente mirando a los demás jefes que al sentir su mirada se callaron y se quedaron quietos.

"Lo que voy a decir ahora, sugiero que lo tomen muy en cuenta –dijo con una voz fría y de un solo movimiento sacudió la sangre que manchaba la hoja de su espada y luego la envainó. Cerró los ojos un momento y respiró hondo- Como su líder, siempre les digo de tanto en tanto y de una forma respetuosa, que cuestionen mi lógica. Si no están convencidos de que el plan de acción que yo haya elegido sea el más adecuado, díganmelo –dijo ladeando la cabeza como si fuera un niño diciendo algo de lo más obvio- Pero permítanme que los convenza. Y les prometo aquí y ahora que ningún tema será tomado como 'tabú'. Excepto, claro, la cuestión que se acaba de discutir –hasta ese momento la voz de Kenma había sido suave y hasta amable- El precio que pagaran por platear mi herencia americana como algo negativo será –entonces el tono de voz se hizo frío y amenazador- el de su cabeza –Kenma miró al cabeza de Yamada- Tal como éste hombre –dijo pateando la cabeza que rodó un par de centímetros- Pues bien, si alguno de _ustedes _–y al decir 'ustedes' lo había hecho de una forma despectiva, casi como si se dirigiera a un montón de basura- tiene algo más que decir al respecto… ahora es el momento de decirlo" –Kenma, habló casi en un susurro que resultó ser cortante y ponzoñoso, una voz que casi les resultó desconocida viviendo de él, pero que no dejó lugar a dudas, si lo volvían a ofender; les haría daño. Y en su mirada, supieron que si Kenma se dirigía a ellos con respeto, esto no tenía nada que ver con 'afectuosidad', para él no eran más que estorbos de los que podría disponer en cualquier momento.

Entonces escucharon un ruido del otro lado de la habitación, Lev había acabado de comer y había dejado caer un hueso encima del plato, sonreía mostrando sus dientes y algo en su sonrisa les hizo sentir un escalofrío. A su lado Kuroo había sacado su espada apoyando la punta en el piso y agarrando la empuñadura, los miraba tratando de retarlos a abrir la boca. Entonces supieron que si alguien molestaba u ofendía a su líder les cortarían la cabeza o les harían cosas peores. Nadie habló, todos agacharon la cabeza de forma sumisa y eso pareció bastar para Kenma, Kuroo guardó de nuevo la espada y Lev volvió a sonreír infantilmente.

"Ya me parecía –entonces Kenma caminó hacia su asiento y agarró su celular donde había dejado el juego en 'Pausa'- Caballeros, la reunión se levanta por hoy" –dijo haciendo una inclinación respetuosa y retomando el juego donde lo había dejado.

•

Esa tarde, Kageyama compró un boleto de avión a Tokio para llegar allá esa misma noche, no tenía intención de retrasarlo más. Durante el viaje Kageyama se mantuvo calmado, a su lado llevaba un pequeño bolso y su nueva espada, las personas a su alrededor veían la espada con curiosidad, preguntándose si era verdadera, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar. Tenía toda su atención fija en el cielo, estaba anocheciendo y el sol se escondía entre las nubes provocando que éstas adquirieran una coloración rojiza y dorada. Aquello lo tranquilizó el resto del viaje, pero cuando cayó la noche y anunciaron que se acercaban a Tokio, sintió un nudo en su estómago.

Cuando observó las luces de la inconfundible ciudad Kageyama agarró la empuñadura de su espada y miró las iluminadas calles fijamente. En alguna de ellas se encontraban sus objetivos, sintió la ansiedad y respiró profundo, tenía que mantener la calma para la pelea.

A muchas calles del aeropuerto, Kenma salía de una mansión seguido de Kuroo y otros seis muchachos vestidos de traje negro, en la entrada Lev le esperaba dentro del auto. Kuroo le abrió la puerta a Kenma que tenía su atención fija en un nuevo juego y entró al auto en silencio, sumamente concentrado.

"Entonces Lev, te lo encargo" –dijo Kuroo asomándose al interior del auto, entonces Kenma apartó su mirada del juego.

"Kuroo… ¿No vas a venir?"

"Te lo dije ¿No? Tengo que atender unos asuntos con los muchachos –dijo refiriéndose a Nekoma- no te preocupes, te estoy enviando bien protegido –dijo señalando a los seis que hicieron un saludo respetuoso- son los mejores que tenemos" –dijo guiñándole.

"Um…" –Kenma frunció el ceño aun molesto, no le importaba estar 'protegido' sabía cuidarse solo.

"Los alcanzaré en cuanto acabe todo, hasta entonces procura divertirte por mí –dijo sonriendo y despeinando ligeramente el cabello de Kenma que solo asintió- quizás hasta podrías ir a bailar –le sugiriendo, provocando que Kenma hiciera una mueca de disgusto, Kuroo se rio- solo bromeaba, diviértanse" –dijo inclinándose sobre Kenma para presionar sus labios sobre los labios del otro.

Lev sonrió divertido y los otros seis ni se inmutaron, todos en Nekoma sabían de esa parte en la relación de sus líderes, aunque para personas externas ellos fueran solo compañeros, eran mucho más que eso. Era de esperarse que tras años viviendo juntos, entrenando juntos, viajando juntos su relación llegara a estrecharse y a evolucionar hasta ese punto. Kuroo había jurado protegerlo y daría hasta su vida por él, lo atesoraba más que a nada en el mundo. Y por su parte Kenma no deseaba apartarse del lado de Kuroo, él era el único que le había sentirse 'feliz', verdaderamente feliz.

"No te tardes" –murmuró Kenma cuando la puerta del auto se cerró.

Lev condujo y los otros seis se subieron a motos y lo siguieron de cerca rodeando el auto. En el viaje, Kenma intentaba jugar, pero la ausencia de Kuroo lo tenía inquieto y por otra parte tenía un mal presentimiento, desde esa mañana que sentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse.

"_Mientras no le pase nada a Kuroo está bien_" –pensó.

No solo era Kuroo quien se preocupaba por la seguridad del otro, Kenma también quería su seguridad y estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por él.

Por el centro de la ciudad una moto negra, cuyo ocupante estaba vestido totalmente de negro y llevaba un casco también negro, se dirigía a un lugar en específico a toda velocidad. Kageyama encontró una extraña forma de calmar los nervios, que inevitablemente lo atacaban, al conducir por la calles a toda velocidad pasando anuncios luminosos y autos extravagantes. Vio la luz del semáforo a punto de cambiar al final de la calle y trató de ganarle pero un auto lujoso se puso en su camino impidiéndoselo. Kageyama comenzó a lanzar improperios mentalmente al conductor, pero se detuvo de inmediato al darse cuenta de que se estaba comportando como un niño. Cuando se detuvieron a esperar a que la luz cambiara, Kageyama miró de soslayo al conductor del lujoso auto y se llevó una gran sorpresa al reconocerlo casi de inmediato.

Era Kunimi.

Aprovechando que tenía el casco puesto, Kageyama lo miró detenidamente. No había duda alguna, era él. No había cambiado para nada, seguía teniendo la misma expresión indiferente que le irritaba, recordaba que nunca solía mostrar emoción alguna y eso siempre acababa sacándole de quicio, pese a que Oikawa había dicho que esa era un arma muy buena.

Al ver a Kunimi, Kageyama recordó de inmediato el 'favor' que tenía que cumplir.

•

Después de recibir la información sobre el paradero de Ukai, Kageyama se despidió de todos y se dirigía a la salida para ir en busca del susodicho de una buena vez. Pero cuando pasó por un corredor, una de las puertas se abrió de golpe y una voz que recordaba muy bien lo detuvo.

"Así es verdad y has vuelto…Rey" –sí, la recordaba muy bien y no se alegraba para nada escucharla.

"Tsukishima –murmuró dándose la vuelta encontrándose con dos hombres jóvenes, uno era alto, rubio y con un par de ojos ámbar tras unos lentes. El otro, más tímido, era menos alto, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos que tenían una tonalidad entre marrón y verde, su rostro estaba adornado graciosamente por pecas- Yamaguchi…"

Kageyama los siguió a la habitación, una vez estuvieron los tres; reinó el silencio durante un par de minutos. En los cuales Tsukishima se mantuvo callado y Yamaguchi trataba de reunir coraje para decir lo que quería. Kageyama comenzaba a impacientarse y ya estaba por salir de ahí cuando Yamaguchi por fin habló.

"Lo siento… -su voz fue suave y triste- yo…fue mi culpa" –al escuchar eso Tsukishima chasqueó la lengua como si fuese algo que le molestara.

"Huh… ¿A qué te refieres?" –Kageyama procuró no sonar brusco, no quería agobiarlo más de lo que ya parecía.

"Yo…ese día…nosotros estábamos aquí, Yachi y yo…con Natsu –al mencionar el nombre de la niña Kageyama le prestó su entera atención- ya íbamos a salir para el restaurante, estábamos esperando a que llegaran los demás cuando un auto se estacionó en la puerta y bajó un hombre. Entonces supe que se trataba de uno de los hombres que dijiste te buscarían, así que las metí a las dos a dentro y le dije a Yachi que se escondiera con Natsu…no había nadie más así que lo enfrente yo solo…

_Yamaguchi todavía podía recordar esa pelea, sentía su corazón latiendo a mil por hora mientras trataba de concentrarse y no fallar un movimiento, y lo que más lo desencajaba era la completa tranquilidad del otro. Cada uno empuñaba una cuchilla similar a una katana, y hasta ese momento ninguno había herido al otro. Entonces cuando se volvieron a atacar dudó por un segundo, un instante, y el otro se aprovechó de eso y le hizo una herida en la pierna. Yamaguchi ignoró el dolor lo más que pudo y se mantuvo de pie, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Sintió como la sangre manchaba su ropa rápidamente y de golpe sintió un extraño mareo, cuando vio la herida se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando profusamente y en seguida perdió la estabilidad y sus piernas no aguantaron su peso. _

"_Acabo de abrirte una herida y dañar tu arteria femoral –explicó el otro guardando su arma- no te preocupes, me contuve y no corte tan profundo como para matarte pero perderás una buena cantidad de sangre así que te sugiero que presiones la herida" –Yamaguchi agarró la herida como pudo tratando de no perder la conciencia, sintió en sus oídos el latir frenético de su corazón y se ordenó así mismo calmarse, si su corazón bombeaba más rápido, más rápido se desangraría. Entonces escuchó ruidos y se dio cuenta de que el otro se había ido, pensó en lo peor y trató de reunir fuerzas para levantarse, pero era imposible le costaba respirar y se sentía de repente sin fuerzas._

_Entonces lo vio, había regresado y cargaba en sus brazos a Natsu que parecía estar dormida. El hombre le dedicó una mirada y se alejó llevándose a la niña. Yamaguchi reaccionó de inmediato dejó de sujetar la herida y comenzó a arrastrarse para alcanzarlo. Si tan solo…si tan solo pudiera hacer algo de tiempo, seguramente alguien llegaría en cualquier momento. Pero el esfuerzo provocó que sangrara más rápido, haciendo que la vista se le nublara y comenzara a perder la conciencia. _

"_N-natsu…"_

"_Si yo fuera tú, no me movería –dijo el hombre- solo conseguirás que el sangrado aumente y realmente mueras. Oikawa no me ordenó asesinar a nadie, así que te di la oportunidad de vivir, si la desperdicias es problema tuyo –Yamaguchi no le escuchaba, solo trataba de moverse pero su mente cada vez se nublaba más- con permiso" –entonces perdió cualquier fuerza que podría tener y se dejó caer en el suelo, solo logró escucharlo alejarse y más tarde un auto arrancando y alejándose…_

"…después de eso estuve inconsciente y luego me encontraron…lo siento, si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte…quizás no se la habrían llevado…" –Yamaguchi mantenía la mirada clavada en el suelo. Kageyama le miraba fijamente, por fin sabía cómo se habían llevado a Natsu, sintió rabia de nuevo, pero no dirigida a Yamaguchi sino a quienes se la llevaron.

Tsukishima tenía el ceño fruncido, para él tampoco era placentero recordar aquel día. Ese día el rubio experimentó verdaderamente lo que era sentir miedo. Miedo de perder a alguien preciado para él. Nunca olvidaría el horror que experimentó al entrar a la casa y encontrarse a Yamaguchi tirado en el suelo encima de un charco de sangre y casi inmóvil, o el que haya estado tan cerca de la muerte que comenzó a pensar qué haría ahora que el no estaría…pero para su alivio Yamaguchi se recuperó y si bien estuvo un tiempo débil, se aseguró de cuidarlo y de que se sanara por completo. Sin embargo el resentimiento hacia esa persona que le había lastimado y además hecho sentirse tan desdichado, nunca se esfumó, lo perseguía siempre. Y aunque en el fondo sabía que no era 'correcto', una parte de ese resentimiento estaba dirigido a Kageyama, después de todo era a él a quien buscaban.

"Esa persona está en Tokio con esos excompañeros tuyos" –dijo de repente casi arrastrando las palabras. Kageyama le miró detenidamente, la verdad es que nunca se habían llevado bien, sentía claramente que le estaba echando en parte la culpa y no negaría aquello, pero también le estaba exigiendo algo… Kageyama observó a Yamaguchi y lo comprendió. Quería lo mismo que él quería: venganza. En seguida se dio cuenta de que Tsukishima no haría algo tan desatinado como ir a buscar venganza, menos cuando Yamaguchi al final logró sobrevivir, pero también sabía que no perdería la oportunidad para hacerle pagar a esa persona. Y ésta era su oportunidad.

"Debo admitir que no me esperaba esto de un tipo tan frío y desinteresado como tú –dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica antes de acercarse a Yamaguchi y colocar ambas manos sobre sus hombros- Yamaguchi no creo que debas culparte más por lo que pasó… yo al menos no te odio o nada por el estilo, de hecho aprecio el que hayas tratado hasta el final de protegerla…gracias –Yamaguchi miró a Kageyama y al ver su mirada seria y a la vez tranquilizadora asintió sintiendo un enorme peso menos. Kageyama se apartó y caminó hacia la puerta- déjamelo a mí" –dijo dirigiéndose a Tsukishima.

"¿Sabes quién fue?" –preguntó Tsukishima.

"Si… _una excelente habilidad con las armas blancas, ese conocimiento sobre puntos débiles, inexpresividad y esa forma de hablar…no cabe duda…fue Kunimi_"

•

Y era Kunimi a quien tenía justo ahí. Era él, quien había atacado a Yamaguchi y casi lo había matado, quien se llevó a Natsu y seguramente se la llevó a Oikawa. Sintió la ira atacarle de repente y por un momento quiso bajarse de la moto y confrontarlo en ese mismo instante.

"_Aun no…_" –necesitaba tranquilizarse por lo que pisó el acelerador y pese a estar la luz roja cruzó la calle esquivando a los autos y dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia el lugar. Quería comenzar de una buena vez…

Una media hora después, Kenma y el resto se encontraron con Kunimi en la Casa de las Hojas Azules. El lugar en sí era una especie de bar restaurant y discoteca, contaba con un escenario y una pista de baile en la planta baja y en la superior con varias estancias al estilo tradicional para reuniones privadas. La comida y la bebida eran buenas, y el servicio también. Asistían a aquel lugar todo tipo de personas, desde jóvenes adinerados, hasta hombres de negocios e incluso aquellos que controlaban el mundo del vicio.

Cuando el grupo de Kenma ingresó a la estancia principal, varias miradas volaron a su dirección observando las espadas que cargaban tan naturalmente. Muchos les miraban con curiosidad, otros en cambio con algo de miedo y apartaban la mirada de inmediato. En la entrada los había estado esperando la dueña del lugar y su asistente. La mujer en parte se sentía honrada de que frecuentaran su local por su buen servicio, pero también se sentía intimidada por la presencia de personas tan peligrosas. Cuando le avisaban que asistirían se aseguraba de que no les faltara nada y de cumplir cualquier pedido que hicieran, lo último que deseaba era enfadarlos, no quería ni pensar qué podrían hacerle.

La mujer junto a su asistente les dieron la bienvenida respetuosamente y los condujeron hacia su estancia privada. Pasaron junto a la pista de baile, donde un montón de personas bailaban al ritmo de la música que una banda tocaba, subieron las escaleras y llegaron al segundo piso donde les abrieron las puertas a una habitación amplia con cojines cómodos y una mesa donde habían dispuesto algunas bebidas. Una vez todos acomodados pidieron algo de comida y más bebidas, a lo que la dueña asintió enérgicamente y, casi a empujones, sacó a su asistente de la habitación dejando solo al grupo.

Mientras en la planta baja, a un costado se encontraba una barra de bebidas y sentado ahí se encontraba Kageyama, el casco estaba puesto encima de la barra al lado de una bebida energética que Kageyama se había comprado a modo de esperar. Los había observado sigilosamente dirigirse a aquella habitación y, en cuanto vio a la dueña y a su asistente alejarse se puso de pie y abandonó la barra, mirando fijamente el lugar donde se encontraba su primer objetivo.

Los seis soldados que Kuroo había enviado eran en su mayoría jóvenes, de la misma edad de Lev o quizás un poco mayores, por lo que comenzaron a divertirse en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad. Lev, que era sin lugar a dudas el más entusiasta, se unió a las risas y a los juegos. Kunimi estaba sentado a un costado y era constantemente invitado a participar de sus juegos a lo que él se rehusaba tajantemente. Kenma por su parte estaba sentado sobre los cojines sumamente concentrado en su juego, de vez en cuando observaba a los otros que reían escandalosamente pero los dejaba ser.

Entonces lo sintió. Había alguien del otro lado de la pared escuchando lo que hacían, sus ojos volaron hacia el lugar y de su ropa sacó una pequeña cuchilla y la lanzó al lugar exacto. Todo en apenas un parpadeo. Kageyama que había estado junto a la pared y escuchaba lo que hacían cuando una cuchilla atravesó el papel y casi rozó la punta de su nariz.

"Lev" –Kenma dejó de lado se juego y habló con seriedad. Lev dejó de lado lo que hacía y de un salto llegó a la puerta abriéndola de golpe y saliendo al pasillo, de su ropa sacó una cuchilla y la desenvainó rápidamente. Se quedó ahí parado tratando de buscar a quien Kenma había detectado, observó a ambos lados del pasillo; no había nadie. El grupo más cercano de personas estaba muy lejos como para haber escapado tan rápido. Abajo no parecía haber nada sospechoso. Trató de escuchar a su alrededor pero el ruido de la música no le permitía detectar la presencia de alguien. Finalmente guardó la cuchilla y caminó hacia el poste de madera donde la cuchilla se había clavado, cuando lo hizo escuchó un leve chirrido y volvió a mirar a su alrededor, del otro lado un grupo de mujeres estaba saliendo de una habitación, así que seguramente habían sido ellas.

"No hay nadie~" –canturreó al entrar de nuevo a la habitación eliminando así la tensión que se había generado en el lugar. Kenma observó el hueco que había hecho con la cuchilla, dejó de darle importancia y retomó su juego.

"_Debió ser mi imaginación…"_

Una vez la puerta se cerró de nuevo Kageyama bajó de su 'escondite'. Ni bien la cuchilla pasó delante de él dio un salto hacia el techo trepándose a las vigas y de esa forma ocultándose justo a tiempo cuando salió Lev. Sin embargo aquella posición era bastante incómoda y sus extremidades comenzaron a dolerle, aun así aguantó todo lo que pudo hasta que para su alivio Lev entró de nuevo a la habitación.

Kageyama se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, meditando sobre lo que haría ahora. No podía lanzarse a un ataque directo, no con todos ahí reunidos. Debía buscar una manera de sacarlos y eliminar uno a uno, quedando Kenma al final. Suspiró cansinamente, de nada le servía actuar impulsivamente; estaba tratando con Kenma después de todo. Caminó hacia la planta baja y se dirigió hacia los baños donde se encerró en uno de los cubículos. Ahí se recargó en la pared relajándose un poco, se quitó la chaqueta de motociclista que llevaba puesta. Abajo usaba un deportivo negro que le permitiría moverse libre y cómodamente. Se apoyó de nuevo en la pared y cerró los ojos.

"_Qué podría hacer…_" –comenzó a planear algo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, los pedidos de comida y bebidas ya habían llegado y mientras la dueña y su asistente les servían todo, Kunimi se excusó y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose igualmente a los baños. Cruzó la pista de baile observando a las personas que bailaban y encontrándolas ridículas. Una vez en el baño su celular comenzó a sonar y contestó apoyándose en una pared junto a los lavabos.

"Buenas noches… sí habla con él"

Kageyama abrió los ojos de golpe, reconociendo la voz al instante. Tragó saliva y se asomó por la puerta abriendo un poco. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Y estaba solo. Indefenso.

Recordó lo que Yamaguchi le había contado sobre ese día, él se había llevado a Natsu, sintió la ira atacarlo de nuevo. Recordó la mirada de Tsukishima…era hora de cumplir el favor que le debía…

En la habitación todo seguía siendo risas y juegos, Lev se divertía particularmente molestando a uno de grupo que era más bajito que los demás, el otro reaccionaba violentamente tratando de estrangularlo, cosa que se complicaba la ser tan alto Lev. Los demás observaban riendo, y Kenma seguía jugando tranquilamente su juego…esos fueron los últimos instantes de paz antes del caos.

El líder se dio cuenta apenas unos segundos antes: ya no había música.

"¡Kozume Kenma! –un gritó del exterior se hizo escuchar provocando que todos se callaran de golpe- ¡Tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes!" –Kenma apartó la mirada de su juego observando hacia la puerta algo sorprendido, sentía un muy mal presentimiento.

Tras recuperarse del estupor todos agarraron sus armas y salieron en tropel afuera, deteniéndose en el balcón, habían desenvainado sus armas y las personas giraron hacia ellos consternadas. El grupo buscó a quien había llamado a su líder sorprendiéndose al ver a Kunimi solo, parado cerca de la pista de baile. Kenma se levantó aun sosteniendo su juego y salió seguido de Lev, en el balcón se asomó para ver quién era el que le había llamado y con quien decía tener asuntos pendientes. Al fijarse bien se dio cuenta de que Kunimi tenía el labio partido, apretaba los dientes impotente, y tenía el brazo derecho ligeramente extendido. Kenma se fijó mejor y se dio cuenta de que había alguien detrás de él, alguien ligeramente más bajo, que después de unos segundos se asomó por un costado aun quedando detrás del otro, alguien que reconoció de inmediato…

"K-Kageyama…"

Kenma se quedó estático de la sorpresa, el juego se resbaló de sus manos cayendo estrepitosamente. Lo miró fijamente esperando que fuera una ilusión y desapareciera, pero era real, muy real. Aquella vez, hace ya cinco años, cuando estaba tirado en el suelo cubierto de sangre, golpes y heridas fue la última vez que lo vio, sin embargo hasta ese día nunca olvidaría aquel par de ojos azules que lo miraban con rencor, impotencia y miedo, se le habían quedado grabados para siempre en su cabeza. Eran el recordatorio de lo que había hecho aquel día… Y ahora ahí estaban mirándolo de nuevo, pero ésta vez no había miedo o impotencia, sino puro odio.

Kageyama tenía sus ojos clavados en los de Kenma, recordaba perfectamente aquel par de ojos dorados que le recordaban a los de un gato, los había visto incontables veces: cuando apuntaban a un objetivo a kilómetros de distancia a través de una mirilla, cuando analizaban a su enemigo velozmente en una pelea….cuando lo miraban desde arriba después de haberlo dejado en el suelo incapaz de moverse, indiferentes como siempre.

De solo recordarlo le dio un arranque de rabia, sin dudar un segundo y de un solo movimiento le cortó el brazo derecho a Kunimi. Las demás personas gritaron alejándose de ellos y de la sangre que salía a chorros de la herida, Kunimi gritó de dolor cayendo al suelo tratando de agarrar la herida y hacer presión, pero estaba en una especie de shock y su cuerpo no le respondía como quisiera.

"_Favor cumplido…_" –pensó Kageyama mirando retorcerse a Kunimi y sintió su propia satisfacción al verlo así. Luego caminó lentamente hacia Kenma, las personas la verlo acercarse huyeron aterradas y el lugar comenzó a vaciarse rápidamente. Kageyama avanzó por la pista de baile sin quitar sus ojos de Kenma que lo 'analizaba' velozmente. Había algo diferente a él, algo que lo hacía lucir más letal, más mortífero, más amenazante…más de lo que ya era hace años.

Cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras Kenma envió a uno de sus soldados.

"Kai…" –apenas fue un susurro y el muchacho de un salto bajó a la planta baja.

Agarró al espada con fuerza y se lanzó a atacar a Kageyama que rápidamente lo bloqueó, las espadas chocaron con fuerza y cuando se alejaron la espada del otro estaba agrietada. La diferencia de espadas era evidente. Kageyama rápidamente comenzó a atacarlo rápidamente hasta que la otra espada se quebró, entonces clavó la espada en su costado. Su oponente trató de zafarse, pero Kageyama la clavó más profundo y al sacarla el otro cayó muerto al suelo.

"Vayan todos" –ordenó Kenma frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Tres de ellos bajaron por las gradas a toda velocidad y se lanzaron simultáneamente sobre Kageyama que bloqueó sus tres ataques al mismo tiempo, rápidamente rodearon a Kageyama queriendo atacarlo de diferentes direcciones pero Kageyama leyó sus movimientos un segundo antes y esquivó los distintos ataques, en ese mismo instante asestó un golpe a cada uno con su espada hiriéndolos gravemente. Al principio no pareció nada grave, pero en unos instantes cayeron al suelo, muertos.

Los dos restantes habían estado analizando sus movimientos y bajaron las escaleras, uno se lanzaría a atacarlo y mientras se defendía el otro lo atacaría. Sin embargo Kageyama predijo sus movimientos al ver sus posturas de ataque y sostuvo a espada de manera que al recibir el primer ataque pudo rápidamente bloquear el otro. Los dos se alejaron de él con las espadas apuntándole, Kageyama estaba pendiente de cada uno esperando que le primero ataque o los dos. Uno de ellos hizo un ligero movimiento y supo que atacaría primero así que antes de que siquiera se le acercara le atacó obligándole a retroceder. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, el otro tenía la espada en el aire dispuesto a atacarlo, pero Kageyama se agachó y le abrió una herida en el estómago, matándolo en ese instante.

Solo quedaba uno, Kageyama se había dado cuenta de que era bastante ágil gracias a su estatura y delgado cuerpo. Estuvieron frente a frente un par de segundos hasta que el otro se le lanzó encima atacándolo rápidamente, Kageyama bloqueó sus ataques igualándole en velocidad, aunque por un leve descuido el otro logró lastimarle en el brazo. En un momento dado, pudo predecir qué movimiento iba a realizar y logró esquivarlo por completo, antes de que pudiese si quiera reaccionar Kageyama agarró la espada y le dio un golpe certero matándolo en ese instante.

Kageyama giró hacia donde estaba Kenma que seguía mirándolo indiferentemente. En el otro lado de la habitación Kunimi se había quedado en silencio, Kageyama solo esperó que no se haya muerto tan fácilmente.

"Entonces… ¿Algún otro subordinado para que mate?" –le preguntó a Kenma alzando una ceja. Entonces alguien más salió de la habitación.

"Hola~" –saludó Lev con una brillante sonrisa desde lo alto de las escaleras, en sus manos sostenía una cadena plateada. El sonriente muchacho comenzó a bajar las escaleras lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, mirando a Kageyama como si fuese un juguete con el cual divertirse. Mientras bajaba Kageyama lo miró fijamente, era alto, bastante alto, y seguramente también era ágil y fuerte.

"Lev… ¿Verdad?" –Kageyama ya había hecho su pequeña investigación, sabía que se estaba enfrentando al guardaespaldas personal de Kenma, y seguramente no lo era por pura suerte.

"Bingo… así que tú eres Kageyama –dijo el otro aun sonriente- no mentían cuando decían que eras un hueso duro de roer"

"Pues gracias por eso… –Kageyama agarró la espada con fuerza, recordó vagamente que él tenía apenas 17 años, era muy joven…aunque si lo pensaba bien a esa edad ya realizaba pequeños encargos para Oikawa. Aun así sintió algo de lástima por el muchacho- preferiría no enfrentarme y matar a un niño" –admitió.

"Hoe~ ¿Sientes pena por mí?–Lev rio y llegó al final de las escaleras- Que amable eres…pero –entonces su mirada cambió volviéndose fría y despiadada- eso no será necesario, porque seré yo quien te mate" –su voz volviéndose fría y lúgubre. Entonces dejó caer al piso algo que sonó bastante fuerte. Al final de la cadena estaba unida una esfera de metal con púas. Kageyama suspiró…esto iba a costarle un poco más…

Kageyama se preparó y alzó la espada. Lev comenzó a hacer girar la esfera sosteniendo la cadena, y avanzando paso a paso hacia Kageyama que fue retrocediendo y manteniendo una distancia prudente. Kageyama observaba fijamente sus movimientos, atento a que hiciera el más leve movimiento que le indicara iba a atacar, si recibía un golpe de esa cosa sería problemático. Mantuvo la calma y logró detectar el ataque y hacia donde iría, alzó la espada logrando por las justas golpear la esfera y desviarla. Lev avanzó más rápido hacia él, repitiendo el ataque ésta vez más rápido y seguido de manera que a Kageyama no le dio tiempo de adivinar la dirección, solo pudo retroceder y alzar su espada de un lado a otro para evitar que le golpease. Logró darle a la esfera con la espada desviándola de nuevo y se acercó para atacarle aprovechando que la esfera estaba lejos, pero Lev supo atraerla rápidamente y la lanzó contra Kageyama que no alcanzó a defenderse. Logro colocar la espada delante suyo para que el impacto no fuera fuerte, pero aun así logro hacerle retroceder unos pasos.

Mientras Kageyama trataba de estabilizarse, Lev lanzó la esfera de manera que ésta girara alrededor de su espada enroscando la cadena en ella. Kageyama tiró con fuerza para que no se la quitara pero, como había esperado, Lev era bastante fuerte y logró jalar la cadena así quitándole la espada a Kageyama y lanzándola lejos. Una vez indefenso, Lev pateó la esfera de manera que fue directo a Kageyama golpeándole en el pecho de nuevo, pero ésta vez lanzándolo unos metros lejos. Cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo por un momento quedándose sin aire y tosiendo algo de sangre, eso había dolido bastante. Lev sonrió al verlo indefenso, sin la espada Kageyama no tenía con qué defenderse. Estaba a su merced.

Cuando recuperó el aire, Kageyama se puso de pie de un salto, alcanzó a ver cómo volvía a patear la esfera para golpearlo de nuevo así que agarró lo que tenía más cerca, una mesa, para usarla como escudo. La esfera atravesó la madera como si nada, rozando por poco a Kageyama y cuando Lev la trajo de vuelta, la mesa no resistió más y se partió por la mitad. Kageyama logró agarrar una de las patas de la mesa utilizándola como arma, así al menos no estaba tan indefenso.

Lev hizo una mueca y volvió a lanzar la esfera esperando quitarle aquella arma improvisada, pero Kageyama dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose y cayendo encima de otra mesa, los vasos y platos encima de ella cayendo al piso y rompiéndose. Kageyama agarró con fuerza la madera preparado para el siguiente ataque. Lev fue corriendo hacia él haciendo girar la esfera y luego saltando, Kageyama lo esquivó saltando a otra mesa cerca de ahí. Lev había aterrizado en una mesa y aun desde ahí pateó de nuevo la esfera apuntando a Kageyama, pero ésta vez Kageyama la esquivó sin problema alguno, ya se había acostumbrado a sus movimientos. Lev hizo otro movimiento ésta vez con la intención de darle a la mesa donde estaba parado para sí hacerlo caer, pero Kageyama logró saltar a otra mesa esquivándola. La esfera golpeó con fuerza la superficie del mueble y éste se partió por la mitad como si nada. Kageyama tenía que admitirlo, aquel mucho era verdaderamente hábil, no había creído que su manejo con esa arma fuera tan preciso y ágil.

Kageyama vio el siguiente ataque venir y ésta vez logró devolvérselo, agarró la madera como i fuese un bate y goleó al esfera lanzándola directo a su cabeza, Lev supo esquivarla, pero no se fijó que la esfera rebotaría en la pared de atrás y le golpearía en la nuca, haciéndolo caer de la mesa. Kageyama vio su oportunidad y se lanzó sobre él mientras estaba en el suelo, pero apenas lo tuvo encima Lev le dio una patada alejándolo. Kageyama cayó sobre un montón de pedazos de madera y vidrio y Lev se puso de pie y apretó un botón en la esfera de la cual salieron cuchillas circulares. Para cuando Kageyama se puso de pie, Lev lanzó la esfera que le golpeó en el hombro haciendo una herida algo profunda.

Lev volvió a lanzar la esfera, y ésta vez Kageyama la vino venir hacia él y agachó su cuerpo para evitar que lo golpee, pero ésta dio una vuelta a su alrededor de manera que la cadena se enroscó en su cuello y la esfera finalmente se clavó en una de las paredes. Lo estaba ahorcando, Kageyama trató de agarrar la cadena para conseguir algo de aire pero éstra se resbalaba de sus dedos. Lev sonrió despiadadamente y comenzó a jalar la cadena haciendo uso de sus largos brazos. Kageyama trató de soltarse pero era imposible sintió la cadena ajustándose cada vez más a su cuello. Lev se fue acercando más, jalando más hasta que estaba cerca de Kageyama que se arrodilló aun tratando de liberarse, su rostro completamente rojo y sus ojos también, Lev sonrió ampliamente al verlo así y estaba por dar un último jalón que lo acabaría en cuestión de segundos.

Pero Kageyama alcanzó a verla, la pata de una mesa que tenía un par de clavos en el extremo, estaba ahí, justo a su lado, así que la alzó y con fuerza clavó el extremo con los clavos en la pierna de Lev. Éste gritó de dolor y aflojó un poco su agarre, tan solo un poco, pero fue lo suficiente para que Kageyama se alzara y con todas sus fuerzas golpeara a Lev en la cabeza, con el mismo extremo de los clavos. Lev pareció quedar en estado de shock unos segundos soltando la cadena, de su nariz salió un hilo de sangre y luego se desplomó quedando completamente inmóvil.

Kageyama se quitó la cadena y respiró profundamente, por un momento realmente creyó que iba a matarlo. Tocó su cuello donde la cadena había dejado una marca roja, y caminó hacia donde su espada había sido arrojada. Una vez la recogió se fijó en Kenma que había visto la pelea en completo silencio todo el tiempo.

Kenma miró a Kageyama y luego sacó algo de su bolsillo para luego mostrárselo: un celular.

Kageyama alzó una ceja sin entender al principio, entonces los escuchó. Autos, motos, acercándose a toda velocidad por la calle, varios de ellos, acercándose y luego deteniéndose afuera del edificio. Parecían venir de todas las direcciones, rodeado el edificio.

Entonces comprendió, mientras él peleaba Kenma había llamado a Kuroo y por ende al resto de su ejército. Todo ese tiempo, sus soldados y Lev le habían dado tiempo a Kenma para que llamase a los refuerzos. Kageyama cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, lo de antes no era nada en comparación con lo que venía ahora.

"Es lo que creo que es… ¿Verdad?" –le preguntó a Kenma que miraba la pantalla de su celular distraídamente.

"No pensaste que sería así de fácil ¿Verdad?" –dijo Kenma mirándole fijamente.

Kageyama bufó.

"Para nada, después de todo se trata de ti…y de él… -dijo refiriéndose a Kuroo, afuera los autos y las motos se habían callado- aunque esto arruina mis planes, eras tú el primero en la lista"

"Cambio de planes…_cuervo_" –Kageyama recordó que así solía llamarse a veces, cuando eran compañeros. Cuando podía decirse que eran algo parecido a 'amigos'.

"En cuanto acabe iré a por ti…_gato_" –una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kenma al escuchar ese apodo.

"¡Kenma!" –la voz de Kuroo se hizo escuchar en el salón. Había llegado ya y miraba a su alrededor evaluando la situación, vio los cuerpos de sus muchachos, el de Lev no muy lejos de ahí, a Kunimi en un charco de sangre y con su brazo mutilado. Buscó al culpable y lo encontró parado en el centro de la pista de baile. Al igual que Kenma se sorprendió al verlo ahí, después de tantos años. Kageyama se vio la vuelta para verlo, y Kuroo vio en sus ojos algo que nunca había visto en el muchacho antes. Odio, verdadero odio…

Entonces comprendió porqué el mensaje de Kenma que había recibido.

**·**

"_Trae a TODOS…"_

_**·**_

Y eso había hecho Kuroo, había traído a todo Nekoma, a todos sus hombres.

Se escucharon innumerables pasos que venían corriendo directo a aquel lugar…de todas las direcciones. Kageyama estaba completamente rodeado…

•

•

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

Holas! :D

Uff! Ésta vez no me tardé tanto xD

Primero que nada me disculpo por el final tan 'abrupto' u.u tenía planeado hacerlo hasta después del enfrentamiento con todos los de Nekoma, pero me di cuenta que entonces el próximo capítulo sería muy corto porque solo abracaría la pelea de Kenma y Kageyama :/ entonces mejor lo dejé aquí.

Bueno hubo un par de peleas aquí, lo siento si fueron poco 'sustanciosas' xDU soy pésima escribiendo peleas. Para el siguiente me esforzaré más :3

Luego, respecto a Lev. Pues voy a ser sincera, no lo conozco bien. Recién comencé a leer el manga hace una semana y no he llegado aún a la parte en que sale. Pero necesitaba a alguien de Nekoma que hiciera el papel de Gogo y luego lo encontré a él y me pareció perfecto. Hice mis investigaciones (y con eso me refiero a que le pregunté a una amiga que si ésta al día con el manga) sobre su personalidad y en base a eso lo presenté aquí, aunque tuve que 'retorcer' su carácter para que sea como Gogo.

Una cosa más, ésta vez no hubo recuerdo Kagehina ;u; lo siento! Tengo uno preparado, uno largo y bien lindo y romántico, pero tendrá que ser en el siguiente capítulo ;u; les pido esperarlo, prometo hacerlo largo y romanticón :3

Para quién preguntaba por Yamaguchi (Marie xD) pues ya se explicó lo que pasó -3-

Éste capítulo se centró más en Kenma y Kuroo, y en el encuentro de Kageyama con ellos, en el siguiente será pelea por aquí pelea por allá, algo de sangre por aquí y por allá. Y claro la pelea con Kuroo y Kenma ;u;

Espero les haya gustado :'D Gracias a quienes leen ésta historia ;u;

Nos vemos en la próxima!

Ray


End file.
